Where Does My Heart Goes
by molly4024
Summary: Sometime things are best left hidden and sacrifice are the only way left. Kakashi being mean, Sasuke stoic as ever and Naruto … YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where Does My Heart Goes_**

**_Summary_** : Sometime things are best left hidden and sacrifice are the only way left. Kakashi being mean, Sasuke stoic as ever and Naruto …. Shounen-ai & YAOI, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru / NaruSasu

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_A/N_** : I thought of making this a one shot since I don't like keep downloading file one by one. When I looked at the words counted figure for just a half complete fics … wow … this gonna be hard to edit/review even for myself (may be someday I'd like to edit my story when I feel like it). Anyway, sorry if the story kinda lame coz I'm so bad, so very bad in English but I love to write /teary eyes/. This is my first attempt, please be gentle on your reviews … /puppy eyes/..

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Aaahhh! It's so good to be home!" Naruto took a deep breath and sniffed the evening air around him. He was now standing at the gate entrance of Konohagakure. He lifted both of his arms in the air, took another deep breath and after a few seconds he lets out. "Helloooo… Konohaaa! I'm baaackk!" (and we can see two horns popped out of his head)

**_WHACK!_** (eehh! where did the horns gone!)

"Hey! What was that for, ERO SENNIN!" Naruto rubbed his abused head and turned to Jiraiya at his side. His sensei just ignored him and concentrated on looking around.

"So where do you want to go from here? You don't own your place anymore since you left a year ago."

"Well, I have never thought of that before.. heheh!" Naruto scratched at the back of his head and gave his sensei his infamous sheepish grin. Jiraiya grunted. He had this impatient expression on his face.

Naruto's turned to ignore his sensei. He folded his left arm over his chest and the other put his thumb on his chin while he pondered thoughtfully into the sky.

_**WHACK!**_

"Oouuuchh! Stop that ERO-SENNIN! You might caused me a brain damage!" while rubbing his abused (again) head, Naruto pinned Jiraiya a death glare.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Yeah… like your glare could kill me." He started walking leaving Naruto behind and glanced over his shoulder towards the blonde who stood dumbly at his spot still rubbing his head. "Come on brat! I don't have much time to hang around with you. Find a place or your friends or anything that could make you occupied. I've got things to do."

"Yeah right." Naruto rolled his eyes and skipped forward trying to catch up with Jiraiya. "Your first intention is to lurk around that spring bath house to gather some information for your new Icha-Icha Episode. Like I don't know you better. You don't have to be so impatient about it, ok!"

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and grinned. "Hahah … You should open up your mind on something different and more exciting other than practicing and training, Naruto." He reached his left hand on the blonde's head and rustled the boy's hair lovingly. He smiled on the fact that he'd treated Naruto more like a son to him. "You've a grown up now. It's time for you to learn new things."

Again Naruto rolled his eyes at the old man's statement. He pulled his head away from Jiraiya's reach. "I'll learn when I'm ready. Hey. Don't you want to see Tsunade baa chan, first?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll settle up my things first. If you happens to see her, please send my best regards. I'll see her when I've got the time. I'll take my leave now. Ja ne" He disappeared in a puff of smoke before the blonde could even blink.

"That old pervert! Why does he's always in a hurry!" Naruto muttered to himself.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A moment later.

"Hah! I know where to go first." Naruto said after taken moments of thinking. He made a fast forward to the center of the village to a very longing to see food stall. He brightened as he spotted one particular shop. "Ichiraku Ramen!" He then quickly took a sit and ordered his favourite.

Naruto took a sniff on the ramen that was put in front of him shortly after.:_Ooohhh … the smell's so good.:_ He took a sip of the soup and let out a compliment towards the cook who had just laughed. Without further a do, the blonde started digging himself in.

"Getting your stomach busy without even bother to see your former sensei first?" Came a very familiar voice from behind.

Naruto startled upon hearing the voice and turned around behind him. "Khakhashis shenshei! Long shtime shno shee." (yup. he's talking with his mouth full) He then swallowed his food and intended to talk further.

"Now. now. It is rude to talk with your mouth full." Kakashi cut him off. He took a sit beside his former student facing straight to the boy who had resumed eating. _:he's 17 now yet he still looks adorable while he was eating:_ He raised his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on his palm and stared at Naruto amusingly. He smiled under his mask. (assumed that we can see that)

"Kakashi sensei. You haven't changed a bit." Naruto commented eyeing Kakashi from top to bottom. :_and I'm missing him too_: "And sorry for not bringing you any latest episode of Icha Icha like I did the 2nd time I'm back to the village." Naruto took another dig of ramen.

"I didn't expect you to bring anything back for me either as long as you came back home safely." Kakashi grinned. _: and god. how I miss you so much: _"Say, where are you staying tonight? Have a place to go?"

Naruto paused and frowned. "Nope. Have not thinking about that yet. Any ideas?"

Kakashi scratched his head, then slipped his head to his chin and had a few moment thinking. "Well, you can stay at my place if you want to until you find a new place to stay. Besides, it would be great to hear all of your adventures during your training with Jiraiya."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Really? Oh thank you Kakashi sensei. I'd love to!" (and if I'm not mistaken, I can see some ghostly love signs popped out from Kakashi's head)

After finishing his last 5th bowl of ramen, both Kakashi and Naruto headed off towards the sensei's house which took 10 minutes of walking.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ooohhh … am I sexy or what?" Naruto spun around in front of a full length mirror in Kakashi's bedroom admiring his half naked body. He just took his shower and was in his boxers. He gazed at his toned muscle body proudly. _:It's worth the effort on years of leaving the village training with Jiraiya:_ He took another moment to stare at his butt. He jiggled his so called 'baby' and smiled widely as was amazed at the size of it. He didn't notice the bedroom door not far behind was slightly open.

The dim light in Kakashi's bedroom doesn't give much help for Naruto to entirely admiring his proud body. (duhh!) _:I'm going to ask Kakashi sensei to change the light bulb tomorrow:_ Dissatisfied, he dropped both hands to his side and turned around facing the bedroom door intended to marched out of the room. There, he spotted Kakashi was standing soundly staring at him still. He's wearing a white round short sleeves T-shirt and short knee length pants. No mask covered his face tonight. (well, duhh! does he has to wear mask all the time?)

Naruto paused and blushed slightly. He lifted up his right hand and scratched his head while the other rested on his hip. "Oh hi Kakashi sensei! How long have you been standing there?" The blonde asked nervously embarrassed on how he acted in front of the mirror just now. He slipped his hand down from his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. His head lowered down and dropped his gazed on the floor.

Kakashi didn't answer. He just stood there still and never took his eyes from the blonde. Both hands in his pockets.

After a moment of silent, Naruto looked up and turned to fix his eyes on his sensei by the door. He doesn't know why but his heart beat a little faster than normal. (4 beat per sec) Under that damn dim light, he's unable to read the expression out of that man's face.

Kakashi abruptly took a step forward. Then another after another. (think about slow motion) He still doesn't take his eyes away neither he say a word. Naruto was stunned by his sensei silentness. Those stares somehow had glued both his feet to the ground.

Naruto's heart pounded even faster (5 beat per sec) when the man stopped just half a foot in front of him. Now both looked like someone in a staring competition. Still, Kakashi's expression was unreadable.

"Um … eehhhh ..ano .. Kakashi sensei, errr ..do you need anything?" Naruto stuttered. He shifted his gaze to his right not really sure what to say or do next.

Kakashi let out a low noise. "Hmmm …" he didn't continue his words as he leaned down his head closer to the boy's left head side. (the boy was shorter than the man by 4.5 inches) His eyes darted to the boy's neck and stopped just inches away. His lips trembled. He knew that he's now at the verge on fighting his urge not to jump the boy.

From the moment he saw Naruto this afternoon, he had this strong urge on taking that boy into a tight embrace and have his way all over him. He had been missing this former student of him the whole year since that boy left and now that he's back, Kakashi still can't do a thing. _:should i confessed to him? should i tell him how i feel:_:

Kakashi let his mind wandered. He inhaled deeply onto the boy's scent. _:god! he smells so good:_ He kept his breathing steady and ghostly roaming his sensitive nose up and down over the other's exposed neck. "I missed you…" Kakashi purred.

Naruto gasped and shivered at the contact of the man's warm breath across his bare neck His heart pumping another faster (this time 6). He found himself unable to breaths properly and more likely gaping. "Ka.. Kakashi sensei. Are you alright?" he managed some words slipped from his lips and stays parted while his face turned even redder from embarrassment. Feet still glued on the ground.

Kakashi moved his head away from the boy's neck and turned to face him. Their noses almost touch each other. Lips merely inches away. He found his eyes lower to the boy's lips and felt a stirring temptation within him. His lips parting and the breathing seemed to harden. His eyes slid closed and started to lean forward towards the waiting parted lips.

Then, snapped! Kakashi backed down to earth! His eyes widened. :_what the hell am I doing:_ He gazed at Naruto who had an unbelievable expression on his face. "Oh .. eheh! I came to tell you that dinner's ready. Better hurry or I would not wait for you." And with that he winked and marched out from the room headed to the kitchen's table where dinner is waiting.

Naruto stood still. He followed Kakashi's leaving by the corner of his eyes. :_what was Kakashi sensei's thinking? what was his intention?_: His confused mind wandered as he slowly took his steps towards the door. _:errkk! better put some cloths on first:_

At the dinner table, Kakashi only stared and didn't even touch his food. He still could not believe his action just now. His mind was in between of whether or not to tell Naruto how he felt for that boy. He was afraid of creating a barrier between them if Naruto turned out to be rejecting his love. He still wants them to be friends.

Naruto appeared at the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He grinned widely and took a sit in front of Kakashi and started digging himself in. They ate in silent without much to talk about.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After dinner, they sat in the living room couch with the intention on watching some programs on TV. Kakashi leaned his back comfortably against the couch and folded his arms over his chest while his two feet rested on a coffee table in between the couch and the TV.

Naruto on the other hand had choose to lay down on the floor in between the TV and the coffee table that still had a little bit of space at which point had forced Naruto to folded both his legs to fit in that little spot.

They sat in silence for within two hours. (would you believe Naruto being quiet for two straight hours?) The incident just now really had affected them both.

Kakashi had his mind wandering about Naruto in the past. From a chibi idiotic kinda look Naruto had turned into a man, or he may still like to address the blonde as a boy. This boy before him had willing to do everything in order to stay shape on becoming stronger. and becoming stronger. Kakashi stole a glance over his feet at a figure in front tried to get a better access on Naruto's full view but failed. All he can see is only his legs. He sighed and locked his gazed at the TV in front.

Naruto had seemed to be pissed off on something. He kept changing one channel after another. :_what the hell with all the channel tonight? don't they have any better shows in their programs? and what's with Kakashi sensei being quiet all the time? It's not like I don't want to talk to him, it's just I don't know how to begin_: Suddenly an idea popped up.

"Ne … Kakashi sensei .." Naruto first to broke the silence between them. He sat up turning his body at Kakashi who seems to be zooming out in space. "Kakashi sensei! Something's the matter?"

"Hah!" Kakashi startled. He turned to faced Naruto. "You're talking to me?"

Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. "Never mind that… hey! Can I go out for a while?"

"Huh! Where to?" Kakashi looked a bit surprised. He then glanced over to the wall where a big clock hanged. "It's fifteen past ten. Where could you be going this late?" :_why don't you just stay and spend more time with me?_:

"Heheh … I thought I want to pay a visit to Sasuke. Just wondering how he's been doing while I was away. It's a matter of concern." Naruto answered thoughtfully.

Kakashi flinched at the mentioned of Sasuke. A sudden of jealousy aroused within him. :_this boy still have been thinking of his beloved friend. I shouldn't have let Sasuke back to this village long ago_: (now that wasn't a nice thing to say Kakashi sensei. you're being selfish!)

"Do you happens to know whether Sasuke is on a mission or something?" Naruto asked again. But to his disappointment, no answer from his sensei. Kakashi is zooming out again. The blonde then decided not to wait for any answer. Maybe his sensei is tired and needed to go to sleep early. "I think you should now go to sleep Kakashi sensei. I won't be long. I just passed Sasuke, then Sakura, then Kiba, then Shino, then Hinata … then ….eerrrkkk ! that would take some time thou. Don't worry, I won't wake you up when I'm back. Just lend me the keys. I'll just let myself in."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He motioned his eyes to a small coffee table beside the front door where the keys of his apartment are. Without delay, Naruto stood up and grabbed the key and left in a hurry. "Ja ne…!"

Kakashi let out a sigh. He felt even more confused and … desperate?. Both his hands trembled from this rage feeling of his. He then buried his face onto his palms and took a deep breath with slight difficulty. (now you try it. see what I mean?) He doesn't know what to think right now or what to do next. He turned the TV off and laid himself down the couch and zooming out again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto bounced around like a little girl (imagine little red riding hood) towards a certain Uchiha house. Well, come to think of it, that certain Uchiha is the only one left in Konoha. He was brought back by Naruto a year and a half ago after Orochimaru had been defeated. Naruto could only spent six months of torturing time with Sasuke in order to smack that boy back to senses. Naruto somehow eventually managed in time to turned the Uchiha's favorite words of "must kill Itachi" to "must have ramen" before he was ordered by Tsunade the Hokage to go on training with Jiraiya for another year.

Naruto stopped abruptly in front of the Uchiha's gate house. He can see the lights of the house are still on and Sasuke might still be awake. (or may be he sleeps with the lights on heheh) Naruto hesitated at first on knocking on the gate. :_what if he doesn't want to see me or what if he doesn't forgive me for killing his idol Orochimaru if he ever comes back to old himself again? ahhh … what the heck! now I had became much stronger and one of the great ninja ever I could easily knocked him down with just a punch:_ He then slowly pushed the gate open and silently walked through until he reached the front stairs. He slipped off his sandals and reached for the front door. When he's about to knock, the door suddenly opened wide and revealed a very familiar stoic face Naruto had known for years.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke made a sudden move that could leave a shock to Naruto for the entire night. He punched Naruto straight onto his face to his left cheek at which point had sent the blonde flying to the air and landed onto the ground near the front stairs. (well, a great ninja indeed)

"What the fuck..! Sasuke teme ..! What's gotten into you!" While rubbing his abused left cheek Naruto stood up and jumped six feet in the air and landed a feet away in front of Sasuke. He raised his right fist slightly higher and about to give the other boy a payback when Sasuke made a sudden move that could shocked Naruto the entire night (again). Sasuke had slung both of his arms around Naruto's waist and embraced him with all of his might while sinking his head onto the other boy's collarbone.

Naruto froze. First the punch and then came the hug. A very tight hug. "Errr … Sasuke! ... What's wrong?" Naruto patted on Sasuke's back like if he is trying to comfort a crying child. "What's all this about? What's with your doing punching me on the face? It hurts damnit!"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just kept on tightening his grip on Naruto's waist and at the same time inhaled deeply to the other boy's scent which he had been missing so much. :_why do you have to leave me? i've been here all alone_:

Since he'd gotten no answer from Sasuke, Naruto sighed. "What's with everybody acting weird? First Kakashi sensei and now you? And what will Sakura do then when she sees me?" Naruto gasped at the thought of it. Surely he'll get a monstrous punch out of her. :_i'll think about visiting her later especially this late at night_:

"Dobe… I'm just missing hearing your colorful words out of your mouth," Sasuke finally voiced out. He still didn't let go of his beloved blonde. "And I'm missing you very much!"

"But still you don't have to hit me that hard!" Naruto blurted out. He then put each of his hand onto each of Sasuke's shoulder and slowly but hardly pushed the other boy who hesitantly loosing his tight embrace from Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and looked at him deeply into that bright blue eyes. :_how come his eyes always this so bright? how did you make yourself put aside all those pain away? will you help me thrash my pain away, Naruto?_:

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" without waiting for the Uchiha to answer, Naruto let himself into the house which leads him to the living room. He made himself comfortable as he sat on one of the couch facing a TV which shows an anime Bleach. :_anime late at night? that's rare_:

Sasuke snapped out from his outer space as he watched Naruto sits himself. He then walked towards the kitchen on the left side of the living room. "what would you like for a drink?" he questioned.

"Soda will do." Naruto answered while he's busying himself with the TV remote trying to find a better channel. (so much for liking anime Bleach!)

Sasuke came back from the kitchen with two soda cans in each hand. He sat beside Naruto on the right hand site then handed him a can. Both opened the tin can and drank themselves out.

"So how's your training? Did it went smoothly?" Sasuke asked turning his head facing Naruto. The other didn't answer immediately. He still had his can pouring down the drink into his mouth. While he's doing it, Sasuke can't help staring at the boy's throat. He can't even help gulping himself on seeing the liquid flowed down on each side of the blonde's mouth and went down to his throat.

"Aaaahhh … that was cool!" Naruto then said seemed not listening to Sasuke. "Heheh! Sorry Sasuke! I've finished the drink not waiting for you."

'Naahh .. It's ok. Want some more?" Sasuke offered with a smirk.

"Nope. Thank you. I'd probably drank all of your drinks in a night. Hahah!" Naruto waived his left hand in the air while the other threw the empty can straight into a dustbin not so far from where they're sitting. "So how's your life been doing so far since I left?"

Sasuke took some times to answer Naruto's question. He doesn't know how to put his words accordingly. : _should I tell him that my life had became miserable and my world had turned upside down since he left?_: "Things are good eventually. I had learned many jutsus from various jounin sensei apart from Kakashi."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How're the peoples in the village? Have they treated you nicely?"

"Not that I can say they did. But somehow I still have this feeling that those angry eyes still following me everyway I go."

Naruto's face turned thoughtful and he gazed pitifully over Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke things had to be this way. I can understand your pain. But I'm sure some day everyone in this village will never look at you that way again. Since I'm already here, what can I do to ease this pain of yours?"

:_you can hold me, hugs me and kiss me all you want_: "There's nothing you could do… for now." Sasuke lowered his gazed away from Naruto. "I still can manage on my own. I don't need your pity."

Naruto snapped. Oh yeah. The Uchiha's pride. He's forgotten about it. "Then what do you do now? Any incoming mission in future? Who's you always teamed up with?"

"Lets not talk about me, Naruto." :_it'll just be too painful_: "I want to know about you and your adventure. Tell me all about it." :_even if it takes all night, I don't mind as long as I can be with you_: "for a start, where are you staying now?"

Naruto gave a small laugh. "Kakashi sensei offered me to stay with him for a while till I get a place of my own."

Sasuke's jaw dropped of surprise. He raised his eyebrows on the mentioned of Kakashi's name. (what a coincidence don't ya think?) "How thoughtful of him to have come to you sooner than me,".:_I can tell that he's in my way_: "I wish I could help you in some other way." :_that Kakashi, he's faster than I thought_:

**_Flashback_** (yeah! yeah! a flashback)

Sasuke was panting heavily and almost lost his consciousness while jumping from tree to tree. He hadn't had his breakfast this morning due to lack of appetite but he still kept moving his feet headed off to the usual training ground along with Kakashi. (Kakashi still being assigned by Tsunade to train Sasuke).

Kakashi abruptly stopped at one of the branches and looked further in front. Sasuke being grateful for this sudden stop and leaned against one of the trees across the one that Kakashi had stepped on.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi muttered without turning his head.

Sasuke shot his infamous glare to his sensei. "Pardon me? Did you say something?"

Kakashi turned to glare at Sasuke. "I mean why bother on training some new jutsus while you're already being one of the strongest ninja in Konoha and capable in almost everything? "

Sasuke flinched by Kakashi's word :_why suddenly he raised up this kinda matter?_ _doesn't he want me back to the village? or he's just the same as the other villagers?_: "What's wrong with me trying to learn another new jutsus and forget the old ones that I had mastered very well?"

"Well. It curioused me." Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He then leaned his back against the tree he had on and continued with his statement. "Seriously, why would you be so hard on yourself training? Do you believe that people would trust you on doing any mission for them?"

Sasuke startled upon Kakashi's words. His eyes narrowed and blood suddenly boiled of furious. (his stomach growled) "What the hell do you mean Kakashi sensei! What are you implying on!"

Kakashi had his uninterested lazy looking eyes darted towards Sasuke. "WHAT are you doing this for or WHO are you doing this for, Sasuke? I mean, you're not going after Itachi anymore since you're already back to this village."

Sasuke took a moment composing himself from the rage boiling within him. "It's none of your concern. I just want to learn, that's all."

Kakashi let out a sarcastic laugh. "Somehow, I doubted it."

This makes Sasuke even more furious. He had his fists ready to punch a living daylight out of Kakashi. "It's your problem for doubting me. Don't imply anything on me if you don't know a thing."

"My … my … still a hot headed person as you were before, Sasuke."

"JUST LET OUT YOUR WORDS STRAIGHT TO THE POINT, KAKASHI! I don't have time for this!"

"I won't stop until you admit it."

"Admit on what!"

"On what reason do you have training so hard."

"Can't you see that I'm repenting now! What more reason do I have to give to convince you!"

"Repenting doesn't mean to have to go for trainings or make yourself stronger. You can either choose to be a monk or go for a business like doing."

This time Sasuke smirked on that, his fists rested a bit. "Well, unfortunately for your expectation, I still choose to be a ninja as what I am before. And I still am one today. Nothing is going to change that."

"Hmmm… or is it because of a promise you made to Naruto?"

The smirk on Sasuke's face gone in a second followed by a murderous glare darted on the older man. Both of his fists had returned to his side and another word of this crazy conversation will make him lost all his mind and swears he without hesitation would kill Kakashi.

"Let's make it short since I don't want to see you fall pathetically in front of me." Kakashi stated sarcastically. :_and I'd be delightful to kill him if he makes any sudden attempt on attacking me. but that'll breaks Naruto's heart_: "You had promised Naruto to leave the old you and starts a new live. By doing that also, you would practice and training with all the will you have and to become a better ninja or perhaps a better person to someone that you might think would accepted the way you already were that was once a traitor, of course …."

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT, KAKASHI!"

"Do you think that Naruto would accept you with all his heart after what had happened?"

"He already had!"

"Hmmm … do you think so? Don't flatter yourself too much Sasuke. It's bad for your thinking health."

"I don't care what you were thinking, Kakashi! Naruto had cared for me and he'd done it with all the loves that I need. And I do believe that it'll stay that way! Forever!"

Kakashi straightened up. "But don't you realize with you by his side you will put him into a very difficult situation, here? You do remember how the villagers despised him for what's inside him despite of who he really are. People had eventually realized the facts and slowly had started to accept Naruto's existence. I've seen with my very own eyes how he struggled through all these years to put himself into a better place amongst of all those villagers heart. And where were you at that time! Were you there when he struggles to fight the monster within him who takes control out of him!..."

"Shut up..!" Sasuke growled. He gathered all his might not to jump the talkative older man before him.

Kakashi just ignored. "Were you there to share all his pains?".

"That's enough!"

"You call yourself a friend? Huh! You didn't even know what's friend mean…"

"Kakashi… I said shut up!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and unpurposedly bit his lips till it bleeds.

"You'll only be putting him into another depression by dragging him along into your pathetic live. You don't deserves him and his love…"

"I said that's enougghhh!" Sasuke jumped. "I'll kill yoouuuu !"

Since that day, Kakashi and Sasuke were separated and never be allowed to talk to each other again unless if under certain circumstances.

**_End of flashback_**.

"Yo Sasuke! Helloooo..! Anybody hommeee?" Naruto waved both his hands in front of Sasuke face.

Sasuke blinked after he gained consciousness. "Huh! What?"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked with an expression which looked like a pout. "You don't listen to anything I say, do you?"

"Wha… what did you just say?"

"Naaahhh … never mind. You probably don't want to see me again, do you? Or may be I'm just disturbing your private time of being alone. I think I'd better leave." Naruto started to get up when a hand gripped him on the wrist halted him from getting up. He sat back.

"Hey come on. You just got here." Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry. I got distracted on something I just remember."

"I'm here and you got distracted?" Naruto released the Uchiha's grip and folded both his arms on his chest. He shook his head slowly. "Tell me... what is it so important that had got you distracted from me which makes me less important right now?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He locked his gazed sharply at Naruto. :_you're the most important of all thing, Naruto_:

Naruto frowned. : _aarrgghh! here we go again!_:

Unexpectedly (again) Sasuke had made an unbelievable move towards the blonde before him. He stood up and sat himself on the other boy's lap and flung both his arms around the other's neck. He touched his nose on Naruto's neck, inhaled deeply, planted a kiss with his lips and sucked on that tanned flesh. The blonde gasped at the contact and froze. He suddenly felt a bit aroused by that kiss and shuddered a little as the sensual feeling surrounded him. He tried to process his brain in a quick manner over this sensual feeling of his. Of course he knows what's the sensual feelings like. Think he's just training and practicing only jutsus with that Frog Hermit? (well, think again).

Wait a second. Sasuke's a boy!

"Hey! Wait! Stop it, Sasuke !" Naruto said and tried slightly pushing the brunette away. "What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your mind?"

With that statement Sasuke halted himself. He moved his hands and cupped Naruto on each side of the blonde's face and turned the head to face his. He's locking his gaze with Naruto's eyes and leaned closer down until their nose only an inch apart.

"Tell me Naruto. Why do you have to save me?" Sasuke asked not turning away his gaze on the blonde's eyes. "Why do you have to bring me back here?"

Naruto blinked in a speed of five times per second. :_why do Sasuke want to bring this matter up all of sudden?_: "Wha … what do you mean, Sasuke? Did anything dreadful happen while I'm away?"

"Yes!" Sasuke exclaimed tightened his grip on the blonde's face. "A lot of things had happened!"

Naruto's face turned red with anger. "Did anyone bullying you? Tell me! I'll smack him in the head till he forgets his own name!"

"I don't know how to begin with." Sasuke loosened his grip on the blonde's head and wrapped his arms back around to the other's neck. He hugged the blonde tightly not wanting to let go. His body trembled from holding back his tears. "And even if you really put him to the depth of hell, that still doesn't change the fact that I am still a traitor before everyone's eyes in this village."

Anger turned to fury. Naruto's hands slightly shaken but his heart beating fast, five beats per second. :_this is not Sasuke that I used to know. He was once a hard headed person with an ironic willpower and would fight to death for his comrades. what could had turned this person into someone vulnerable and as fragile such this! this can't be forgiven_: Finally, he's got hold of himself again. "Hey! Ssshhh … come on, Sasuke-kun … hold on there will you? Now that I'm back, you don't have to worry of anyone bullying or hurting you again." And with that, Naruto wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and hold his embrace there.

"Will you be by my side and protect me always, Naruto?"

"Yes I will. You got my words on it." Naruto then pulled himself from Sasuke and stared at the other's face. "Now, would you care to tell me what's been going on lately?"

Naruto sighed heavily at the silentness Sasuke gave him. The boy on his lap suddenly moved his hips down from the blonde's lap and laid himself onto the couch. He landed his back of his head on to Naruto's crotch and makes himself comfortable as he was about to go to sleep. He then sounded asleep like a baby.

"What the fu…!" Naruto's eyes twitched. "Oi Sasuke! Don't you just doze ……" he mentally smacked himself and intended not to speak any further. He leaned his back to the couch. His right hand was lovingly caressing Sasuke's forehead and twiddling with the brunette's hair while the other hand massaging his own temple. : _what the hell is going on here?_:

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto awoke in a sudden. His eyes roamed around while his brain trying to process his where about. He locked his eyes to a big fan shaped clock hanged on the wall and tried to read the time with blurry vision. _:huh! 3:30 am:_ He tried to move his body from the uncomfortable condition he was in but halted by a certain weight on his crotch. He gazed down and a slight smile appeared on his lips. :_oh yeah I remember. I'm still at the Uchiha's house:_ But he got up anyway, slowly moving with an intention of not waking up the brunette. He slid down Sasuke's head from his lap onto the spot where he's just sat.

Naruto stood a few moments facing the sleeping Uchiha. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the brunette's forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I have to go. Kakashi sensei would kill me if I didn't get home in time coz I have his apartment's keys. Sleep tight and good night."

Naruto took some time stretched out his numb muscles from sitting and sleeping on the couch for too long. He then made his move towards the front door and opened it which had let the fresh cool night air in. He shivered a little and then closing the door behind him without looking back. He put on his sandals in silence and continued with his intention of going home.

While he's on his heels walking home, he felt a sudden unease knocked deep inside his heart. : _what is this feeling? why am I feeling weird all of sudden? most importantly, what happen to Sasuke? why he'd acted so fragile? acting like a child who needs his mama_: He rubbed his temple trying to get rid all of his worries.

Naruto reached the front door of Kakashi's apartment. :_the light's still on_: He quickly unlocked the door and let himself in and found Kakashi sound asleep on the couch. He sighed :_not another baby_: He moved his hand intending on waking up the jounin but stopped halfway. Might be best not to wake him up. He walked to Kakashi's room, grabbed a blanket on the bed and headed back to the couch. He covered the sleeping-like-a-baby Kakashi with the blanket and sat himself on a little space left of the couch beside the older man. It's Naruto's turn on zooming out.

Naruto stared on the man's face before him which looked so peacefully while he's at sleep. This sensei of him had taught him a lot and he was very grateful and indebt deeply with this man. Not that he's not being grateful to Iruka sensei too who had raised him up since he was a child and gave him all the attention that he needed but this man…. this man in front of him had touched him deeply into his heart in mostly … intimate way:_naaahhhhh…_: Naruto shook his head.

Naruto stood up leaving the jounin and headed to other bedroom. He took off his clothes and only wearing his boxes and changed to his night T-shirt. (and the walrus top too :P) Once his head hit the pillow, Naruto's eyes slid closed and started to dozed off at which point had sent him directly to dream world. (how would I know what he's dreaming about? duhh!)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey! Naruto ! Wake up! Don't you have anything to do early morning today?"

Naruto stirred lazily at the voice which seemed to be calling out to him. He slid opened his eyes and under his blurry vision saw someone standing beside his bed. He tried to remember his where about. :why _do I have to try to remember where I am_: When his vision became clear, he recognized the figure before him. "Huaaarrggghhh (yawn) … good morning Kakashi senseeeiii! " Naruto cheerfully greeted his sensei while stretching out his body. "Is breakfast ready?"

Naruto didn't received any answer but instead a pillow had been thrown to his face. Hard. "What the fu …" Naruto snarled. "Hey… what's the big idea!"

"Get your lazy ass off of the bed, Naruto!" came Kakashi's voice from the direction of Naruto's feet. You're preparing breakfast yourself."

"Eeerrkkk…" Naruto quickly sit himself up. Not that he mind preparing his own breakfast. He saw Kakashi had well dressen up in his jounin uniform. "Are you going out Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeap!" Kakashi answered with a wide grin under his mask. He walked towards the bedroom door. He waved his right hand in the air. "I'll be back before dinner. I'll be expecting dinner on the table when I'm home."

"Wha… what!" Naruto threw a pillow at Kakashi which was easily dodged by the man. "I'm not your wife!"

Kakashi pretended not to hear Naruto. "Ja ne …" and with a woosh he's gone.

Naruto sunk back to his bed. He stared at the ceiling and started counting the tiles up there. His mind at the same time wandered back to the scene which happened last night. He rolled his body to the left and right repeatedly until he's tired of it. He can't think of anything. All he can see that sad face of Sasuke stared blankly at him. Nonetheless, that smirk still glued to him as like he was born with it.

Naruto's stomach suddenly growled sending a quick message to his brain of being extremely hungry. With a start Naruto jumped from his bed and in seconds he's on his way to the kitchen. He glanced over to the clock hanged on the kitchen's wall.

"What! It's 9:30 am! No wonder I'm such this hungry!" Naruto muttered to himself. "Got to find something to eat first then headed off to town and meet all of my friends. Wait. Better make it to Tsunade baa-chan first and surprised the hell out of her. Heheh." He giggled by the thought of it.

It's 11:30 am and Naruto was on his way to the Hokage Tower. As usual he's wearing his favorite orange sweater. (I wonder how many pairs he had in his closet) While walking he focused his eyes at the tower which can be seen from his very spot.:_hmmm… how should I greet her today? hah_: (a bulb came to light) _:heheh … I know! Tsunade baa-chan here I come ..:_ he rubbed his chin with an evil grin showed on his face. (as usual we can see two horns appeared on his head)

Naruto carefully moved his feet one after another on the sharp edge outside the round tower where the Hokage office located in. He intended on caught the Hokage by surprise by popping in trough the window tower. His front body was facing the wall so it would be easy for him to grab on to something while he's at it. He can't stop giggling by the thoughts of Hokage's face when he caught her by surprise.

Naruto had almost reached the window glasses and his hands are ready to grab the window seal in order to open it when suddenly the glass swung widely opened to the outside which had sent Naruto's a big surprise instead till he let go of his hands by accident at which point had caused him to fall down thirty feet to the ground. He landed flatly on his back. (oohh that gotta hurt!)

By far he saw a blondy head with … wait a sec … with two horns on the head?... popped out by the window which was slung opened just now. That blondy head was just stared down at him and disappeared a minute after and Naruto swears he heard giggles. :_Tsunade baa-chan! you've discovered me first:_ He stayed there for a little while as he was unable to moved every inch of his muscle. Well, so much of being a great ninja. Accidents could happen sometimes, right?

With some difficulties on moving his body, hands and feet, Naruto managed to stand on his feet eventually. He winced on every attempt of moving his legs and leaving behind some colorful words muttered under his every breath. After he fully regained his strength, (well he's the kyuubi after all), within minutes, he was at the Hokage's doorstep and swung the door opened without even bother to knock on first. In there, he found Tsunade was busying herself reading on some scrolls as if nothing's happened.

"Ne… Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto was panting slightly from the run. His face redden with heat. "What's the big idea?" He walked straight to that blonde Hokage's desk, stopped a feet away, folded his arms over his chest and started to stare murderously at her.

"It was you who started it." Tsunade stated calmly. His didn't even bother to take her eyes off from what she's been reading. "Serves you right for trying to tempt my temper." As if she'd known what Naruto's mean with his question.

"Heheh .." Naruto's temper faded as he realized his foolish attempt a moment ago and grinned toothfully. He scratched at the back of his head. "I was just joking around. No heart feeling ne..?"

This time Tsunade raised his head and pinned a death glare at him that could chidori a hole through a mountain. "Playing a joke with the Hokage ehhh? You got some nerves on doing that, don't you?"

"Well as always. A prankster will always be a prankster… heheh" Naruto nervously laughed. He carefully slowed down with his words. He doesn't want to end up with some bruises all over his face. That could ruin his handsome public figure.

"Where's that old man?" Tsunade snapped. She turned to her study on the scrolls. "Has he been too busy to pay a visit to me?"

Naruto snorted. "You know him. He doesn't even bother to stay with me for a while at the moment we stepped into this village." He then took a sit on one of the two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk and crossed his legs. "Naaahhh … don't mind him Tsunade baa-chan, he'll survived on his own. He's a grown up now."

"You're talking like you're the one who's been taking care of him." Tsunade said with a quick glance to Naruto who's comfortably sit with both of his hands folded behind his head. With a sigh she stopped whatever she's doing and leaned her back against her chair and focused on the blonde kid before her. "So how was your training kid?"

"Maahhh … Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto said with a boring kinda look. "Can we not talking about my training right now. Kinda tired when remembering all that. I could imagine how are more tired I would be when the girls asking for their souvenirs. I'm back in one piece, it's all that matters."

Tsunade eased herself in her sit. She looked at Naruto questionally. There're a lot that she wants to talk about with the blonde, but where to begin? "Hmmm … so where are you staying now, kid? Have yet found a place to stay?"

Naruto blinked up at the Hokage. "Ehhh? Oh yeah … I'm staying with Kakashi sensei now… for a while." He's lurked around the Hokage's office as if to find anything that could interests him. :_the room hasn't changed a bit. has Tsunade baa-chan been lazying around or she's just too stingy to spent her money on new things. thought I could asks her some…..:_

"Don't expect to find anything in this room that you could bring home with you to your new house." Tsunade cut the blonde's thought off as if she could read his mind. "Things are not free here you know."

Naruto grunted. :_such a stingy old hag:_ He had this habit of taking away the Hokage's belonging which he found quite interesting and would ended up as some decorations in his own room. But for now he's yet to own a house so the take away would be later.

"So any new things that I should know about?" Naruto said locking his eyes with the Hokage's.

Tsunade took her gaze away from the blonde kid and stared at her fingers idly fiddling with her pen. "Well…. since that you're here, I'd like to discuss with you something." She took a deep breath and gulped before continued with her words. "Six months ago …"

Naruto leaned closer as if to listen to a bed time stories….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Yo! Naruto-kun !" a very familiar voice called out for him. "Naruto! Over here!"

Naruto turned his head towards where the voice came from and saw a very familiar face stood near the Ichiraku Ramen to where he was headed in the first place.

"Iruka senseeeiii!" he called out waving his hands high above in the air as if trying to show off everybody his existence in the village.

Not long after Iruka and Naruto were sitting next to each other enjoying their favorite ramen. Naruto had been prettily quiet during their lunch over ramen. This worries Iruka as he was expecting to hear some great stories out of Naruto every time he went out for trainings or missions. To have completed his worried, this former student of him or more likely a dear brother to him was seemed to be lost his mine in a place elsewhere.

Iruka elbowed Naruto on his arms. "Naruto… is there something bothering you..?"

Naruto blinked up at Iruka .. "huh! What?"

"You've been acting not yourself today." Iruka said while putting down his chopstick. He turned his gazed at Naruto. "I know there's something bothering your mind otherwise you're already at your third bowl by now so is to say within this twenty minutes. Care to share your problem with me? Since when you've been keeping secrets from me?"

Iruka shot him with straight full questions for him to answer. He knew he can trust Iruka and the man would understand him in many ways possible.

Naruto pushed aside his bowl of ramen which he barely finished half of it. He sighed heavily. :_how should I put my words on this so Iruka sensei would understand me clearly? even I can't understand it myself_: He carefully searching for the most suitable words to be put in order so he could read out all his mind accordingly without leaving any points or hints behind.

"Well…I'm waiting…" Iruka tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Ne … Iruka sensei .." Naruto started with a question. "What do you think of Kakashi sensei and Sasuke's fighting that day? What's their reasons for that matters anyway?"

Iruka flinched. He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know about the fight? Honestly, I'm a bit taken a back by your knowing upon this issue as I'm sure Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't spill a word about it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And why wouldn't they?"

Iruka took a deep breath. He hesitated a bit but continued anyway. "Because you're a very important person in their life as much as their importance to you. Of course they don't want to hurt the feeling of their precious one by telling about the stupid fight they had had once."

"And how would you know they wouldn't?" Naruto cut off.

"I don't know about Sasuke but that was what Kakashi had told me and he even asked me to kept it secret from you. Come to think of it, how did you know?

"Tsunade baa-chan told me."

"Did she told you the reason behind the fight?"

Naruto shook his head. "I think you should know."

Iruka's turn to shook his head. "Me neither."

"Did anybody knows the reason?"

"I doubted none had known the reason what or why otherwise it would have been the talk of the town."

Naruto lowered his head rested his chin over his folded hands on the table. Tsunade's words had clearly came back to his mind. :_Kakashi had almost killed that Uchiha boy during the fight if he's not suddenly hindered by Asuma who happened to be taking his way back from a mission on that same path. Kakashi seemed desperately in the urge of killing that boy and vice versa. I'd talked them over but failed to digged out the reasons behind the fight. I think you should talk to them, Naruto since you're the closest to them both especially Sasuke:_

"Who should I talk to first Iruka sensei?" yet another thoughtful question from Naruto. His gaze darted to a fly which suddenly appeared in front of him but he didn't bother to chase that insect away.

With a sigh Iruka looked down at Naruto. "It's up to you to decide. Nonetheles I doubted you could dig out anything out of them."

Naruto didn't respond to Iruka's comments. The seriousness on Naruto's face weighted more worries on Iruka's mind. Being a mother hen to the blonde since he was a little kid, had allowed him to read the boy's attitude like an open book and right now he knows that the boy is in his deep thoughts. He brought his hand on to Naruto's head and rustled the boy's hair lovingly. Naruto didn't budged from his chin-rest-on-hands position.

They stayed in silence for about ten minutes when a certain familiar voice called out from behind.

"Oi dobe ..!"

TBC.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N : I have to stop due to lack of inspiration. Need to go somewhere to gain more info. I'd better look for Jiraiya. May be he can help me with the next chapter.

Ja ne ….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Where Does My Heart Goes_**

**_Summary_** : Sometime things are best left hidden and sacrifice are the only way left. Kakashi being mean, Sasuke stoic as ever and Naruto …. Shounen-ai, Yaoi , M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru / NaruSasu

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_A/N:_** I'm truly sorry if my grammar mistakes had offended your eyes and corrupted your mind. But I had to post up this 2nd chapter anyway before my inspiration got retarded. I'm getting help from someone on BETAing my current and future fics.

Anyway… hope you'll like this one …

**Chapter** **2**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oi dobe .."

Naruto slightly jumped at the very familiar voice behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with Sasuke which seemed a little bit … irritated? Hands in his pocket and he didn't have his ever so loving smirk on his face. :_that's rare_:

Unsure to react to Sasuke's expression, Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared straight into the other boy's eyes trying to read what's playing in the brunette's mind. But he failed obviously.

"Why did you leave me last night?" Sasuke asked flatly keeping his straight icy face at the blonde. "And you didn't even bother to wake me up to my room."

To Sasuke surprise, Naruto smirked. "With that statement, are you trying to tell me that you had a bad dream from sleeping uncomfortably on that couch?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Are you trying to change the subject, dobe?"

"Hey come on. It's not that you had never slept alone." Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke. "I just had to get back to Kakashi's apartment. It's rude when you're staying with someone you make yourself like you the own the house."

"Stay with me then …" Sasuke muttered something which barely to be heard by the blonde.

"Sorry?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. He leaned closer to Sasuke. "What did you just say?"

"I said stay with me, dobe. You can always makes yourself at home in my place." Sasuke stated his words tried not to sound so desperate. "I'm sure Kakashi won't mind." Sasuke added with a bit of sarcasm in it. He stole a glance at Iruka to see if the chuunin teacher understands what he's mean. Nonetheless, Iruka was expressionless. (hahah. too bad!)

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's invitation for staying with him but didn't immediately answer. He stared at Sasuke unblinking. "Are you serious, Sasuke? You aren't joking, right? I mean…"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sasuke irritably cut off.

The blonde lowered his head down to the ground. He leaned his back slowly against the edge of the dining table behind him. His eyebrows frowned as if he was thinking hard. Iruka who had been silently watching those two with much interest and concentration could felt a sudden urge in Sasuke's voice tone. Even though the brunette doesn't show any obvious expression on his face but in his voice when he speaks contains high hope for the blonde to accept his offer. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke back and forth wordlessly.

"I don't know Sasuke…" The blonde finally answered which brings disappointment to Sasuke's face. Iruka watched him close and raised an eyebrow. "I can't make any decision right now as I'm thinking of staying alone. I'll talk to Kakashi back home see if he has any idea of a place to rent. Then I can decide whether I want to stay with you or not."

That sure brought a smile to Sasuke's lips. "It's okey if you can't decide now. But I hope you would think of it as once in a life time offer."

Naruto's lips formed a smile in a sarcastic way. "Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke teme. Like I'd be homeless forever if I don't want to stay with you."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward for that day, dobe." Sasuke smirked amusingly.

Until now Iruka didn't have the right word to say towards those two best friends. The bond between them seems unbreakable and he mentally relieved that Sasuke had returned to this village and most of all to his beloved friend, Naruto. :_or is it more than that?_:

"Ne… teme. Would you come with me for the day?" Naruto suggested on Sasuke. "I don't know the others are on any missions or not but perhaps I'd meet with some of our longing to see friends. I wonder how they're doing now…"

Naruto jumped off of his seat and flung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and shook the other slightly. Iruka hitched a bit upon Naruto's action. "Ehh? You're leaving now, Naruto? You haven't finished your lunch yet."

"Naahhh … I'll take my lunch somewhere." Naruto shortly waved to his surprised sensei. "It's aaallll on Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke growled at the blonde's words.

"Ooohhh come on, teme. It's not that I want to make you bankrupt. Sheesh …" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Besides, I just got home. Don't you want to welcome me with open arms? Throw a party or something? Oh wait! Sasuke hates parties! Wave that one." The brunette smirked on that. Naruto turned his head to Iruka. "Ne … Iruka sensei! That ramen's on you. Ja ne…!" With that statement Naruto marched out from the shop dragging Sasuke with him leaving the bewildered Iruka.

Iruka recovered himself after a few minutes away in his bewilderment world being left behind by the boys. :_that brat! always just do as he please_: He looked over to the two unfinished bowls of ramen, slowly shook his head and let out a sigh. :_i've lost my appetite too_: He then realized that Naruto had returned to his cheerful manners and that's all the matter. His lips curved to form a grateful smile. That kid never cease to amaze me.

Naruto had happily dragged the stoic Uchica boy around town with an intention of meeting with some of his longing to see friends that if he'd be able to find one provided they're not on a mission. Naruto cheerfully greeted everybody whom he passed. Sasuke on the other hand had this icy expression and murderous kinda glare which seemed to have attached to him irremovably. He watched every single people who had contact with the blonde with kind of like the intention to tear them into pieces. (ugghh! what a prejudice person)

The villagers whomever had conversed with Naruto would surely ended up with happily ever after smiling face and the blonde would took some time to shortly story telling them about his adventure at which point had sent quite a sum of annoyance to Sasuke's face. He had to stop and listen to every stories out of the blonde's mouth repeatedly, for god sake, repeatedly and he felt that his ears were about to bleed and his brain overloaded. At the same time he had to dodged every single glare of despise darted straight to him by the villagers that he'd met. Of coz he'd bear all the despicable looks from them for the sake of Naruto. _:I'll be with you wherever you go, dobe_:

Meanwhile, as for the villagers, they just couldn't bring themselves to talk bad about Sasuke or act rashly in front of Naruto. They're worried in offending the blonde who's really care about all of his friends especially Sasuke which he had brought back home with such difficulties and that had almost caused his life. They were once heard about the fight between Naruto and Sai just because the other boy had called Sasuke a traitor over and over again plus Sakura who's always cries because of his despicable words.

Sasuke doesn't talk much while being dragged by Naruto here and there. All we can hear from him was 'hn..', 'dobe', 'stupid,' and some other words that are not suitable to be pronounced here.

They reached at a small bridge by the small river at the edge of Konoha. (this is where Lee and Sakura met with a bunch of roses after the chuunin exam. Lee was injured and he's on a crosier. don't remember? go home and do your revision)

"Aaaargghhh! Not a single one of them." Naruto shouted referring to all of his friends. (well you know who is he referring to. do I have to list them out?)

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto stopped in the middle of the bridge. He then leaned his back against the bridge rail. Sasuke followed. "Why are you being so gloomy, huh? Have you forgotten how to smile?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and eyes wandered around for something he wasn't even sure. "Do I have to smile every time I met with people? That will worth some effort and I don't want to loose my energy on that."

The blonde slightly smacked the other boy on the back. "You're being such a jerk, you know that? You're putting me in a deep situation when we're among those peoples. They might think I'm a jerk as you are."

Sasuke froze. His eyes widened. He then shifted his gaze lowered to the ground. Kakashi's words suddenly shot through his mind. His body tensed when every single word recalled clearly via printed version in his brain. :_you'll only be putting him into another depression by dragging him along into your pathetic live_:

"Am I a burden to you, dobe?" he muttered with a little bit of difficulty as he had to control his sudden rage feelings.

Naruto flinched. "Huh?" His head turned to face the Uchiha on his right and fixed his gazed at the boy with a frown showed on his face. _:what is it this time?.. _: Suddenly he gasped as if he just realized something, quick turning his body to face the other boy and put both his hands on each of Sasuke's shoulder. "No. No. I didn't mean that! You know me, Sasuke. I always like to bluff!"

Sasuke didn't react. His eyes locked to the ground, still. "You have yet to answer my questions last night."

The blonde blinked, bemused by his friend's behavior. "What question? What the hell do you ever mean, Sasuke?" He shook the brunette's shoulder back and forth as if trying to shake him to senses. "Look at me while we're talking, damnit. Otherwise I won't listen to you."

Sasuke raised his head up and locked his gaze with Naruto's. He looked deep into the other's eyes as if trying to find some faith in there. Or perhaps some hope.

"Hey come on… what's wrong with you? Being cold all of a sudden.": _wait a sec. Sasuke always been as cold as ice:_ "Would you just straight telling me what's been haunting you all this while? You're scaring me, you know that?"

"Tell me Naruto." Sasuke spoke in low tone. "Why do you have to risks your life on dragging me back in to this village anyway? Is it worth it for me to come back here? I seems can't find what's left for me here. Tell me if there's any?"

Naruto felt as thousands of kunai had stabbed him in the heart. Deep. Bleeding badly. He found difficulty in his breathing. :_Sasuke, why is this suddenly? why do you have to say things like you did?...:_: He stared blankly at the Uchica boy not sure how to react to the boy's unbelievable questions. He felt a sudden rage of sadness burst out from his deepest heart and stuck in the middle of his throat making him chocked a bit every time he breath.

Without further a word, the blonde flung his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and embraced him tightly. Sasuke's eyes widened by Naruto's action. "Sasuke, please don't…." The blonde chocked on his words, but he continued anyway. "Please don't say anything like that again. Did you hear me? That breaks my heart. Really breaks my heart. You have friends here, remember? They care about you. Sakura chan.. Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neiji, Ten Ten, Chouji, Ino and Shino. (there! I've listed them all. did I miss anyone?)."

"They're your friends. Not mine." Sasuke replied whispering next to Naruto's ears. In response to Sasuke's statement the blonde tightened his embrace on the brunette even more.

"No. Please stop … don't say anything anymore …" Naruto caressed at Sasuke's back with an intention of soothing the boy down. "You're just confused …."

Despite of his heart being down to earth, Sasuke however felt a little relieve by the blonde's touch. He opened up both his arms and wrapped around the other boy's waist and embraced gracefully. He sunk his head onto the blonde's collarbone.

"It had been a year but I still feel like a stranger." Sasuke murmered closer to Naruto's ear. "Things didn't change a bit since I got here."

Naruto who's still holding on to his grip on the brunette however didn't respond. His body suddenly started to tremble hard. A soft sob could be heard to the brunette's ear. "I'm sorry Sasuke …." He murmured in between his sob. His tears flowed like a falling rain.

Sasuke felt a sudden sadness surrounding his heart. "Sorry for what, dobe?"

"For not …" His words stuck at his throat but managed to continue. "For not being with you and stays by your side. You must have suffered a lot when you're in need of someone to always be by your side to encourage, to cherish and to comfort you. I'm sorry that I'd failed to fulfill that since I'm the one who had brought you back here."

Naruto actually had his eyes open and set his mind to work on studying the scenes and incidents happened before his eyes during their walk in town today. Even though he had been talking and laughing with all the people he had met, he did took notice by the corner of his eyes on some of the villager's reaction towards Sasuke's appearance. He even caught on some old women whispered secretly among themselves while their eyes motioned to the direction of the brunette. Not that he didn't want to yell at everybody for being such a jerk but he just didn't want to create any unnecessary scenes (Tsunade will have his head for that). That could only worsen the situation.

He had to admit that Sasuke's existence had offended some of the villagers' eyes and the title traitor had never slipped from their very mind. :_i wonder how our friends had been treating you, Sasuke. damn! where could have they all gone? missions?_: He mentally noted to check on them with the Hokage.

"I know things had been difficult for you." Naruto had eased down a bit. His tears had stopped eventually. "But please try to bear a little more. Now that I'm here, I'll assure you things are going to be better. I promise you."

Sasuke was speechless. He shut his eyes and fully embraced the blonde till not a single millimeter space in between them. A single tear dropped from each corner of his eyes. :_i love you, Naruto. I really love you so much. will you love me as much as i do? _:

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The sun is almost half way down in disappearing to the other side of the world when Naruto reached the front door to Kakashi's apartment. He had to parted with Sasuke a little sooner although the other boy had insisted on him to stay little while longer at the bridge but he had to go home somehow. He's not sure why he had this urge to be home before sunset and to prepare dinner for himself. :_and Kakashi_:

It's not like he had made any promise to that man or not because he was extremely hungry at that moment. He could just have dinner with Sasuke tonight. Besides, he didn't finished his lunch this afternoon and knew that Sasuke didn't take his lunch too. But he just had to go home. To Kakashi's home.

Naruto took out the apartment key from his pocket and pushed into the keyhole in order to unlock the door when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shit!" He slapped his forehead a little too hard that he let out an 'ouch'. "I forgot to ask Sasuke about the fight. Damn!" :_errr… no. wait. i don't think I should do that at the moment when Sasuke's in this condition. Maybe I should ask Kakashi sensei instead_:

He then unlocked the door and let himself in. He switched on the light to the living room and closed the door behind him. :_hmm_ ..._before I start with the cooking, better do my laundry first_.: He stormed into his own room and a moment later came out with a pile of dirty clothes that he wore during his journey. He dumped all his laundry into a washing machine located at the corner of the kitchen. :_ah! my sweater_: He glanced down at his sweater which he's wearing right now.. :_this has to be washed too_: In a short time he's in his boxers while all of his dirty clothes including his sweater having their good time in the washer.

After a half an hour shower, (psst: Naruto likes to play with his rubber ducky) Naruto marched into the kitchen wearing his shorts and a white night shirt. He took a glance over the kitchen's wall where the clock hanged and gasped.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath. "It's almost seven! Kakashi sensei could be home any moment." :_wait. Kakashi's always late and I bet he'll be late for dinner also_: He chuckled slightly and walked towards the fridge at the other corner of the kitchen.

Naruto first opened the frozen section of the fridge and spotted some fish and meat. He had his thoughtful moment for a while. After ten minutes of valuable moment thinking, he then had decided what to do with the fish and meat. But first, the rice ….

(let me remind you. Naruto not just went for jutsus training with Jiraiya, he learned a lot of other thing and that includes cooking).

An hour later, Naruto was done with the cooking and had everything settled on the dining table that attached to the kitchen's wall which only has three chairs around it. (gomen ne. i'm bad at cooking so I don't know how to describe what Naruto was cooking). The dining table is located near the opening in between the kitchen and the living room.

Naruto sat himself on one of the chair facing the kitchen sink while his back facing the living room. He folded both his arms behind his head and slightly pushed himself along with the chair until the chair stand on two feet swaying. He let his mind wandering to a part of his conversations with Sasuke today. He still tries to figure out the reason why he chooses to cook back home over Sasuke's offer to cook for him.

"Ne. Sasuke. I have to go home now." Naruto said in a hurry. "Need to prepare dinner before Kakashi sensei gets home."

Sasuke twitched at the mentioned of 'Kakashi'. "Since when you've become his servant, dobe?"

"Hey. Don't talk like that." Naruto lightly smacked Sasuke's shoulder, frowned.

'Why don't we both have dinner tonight?" Sasuke suggesting. "Have you forgotten, it'll be all on me? Or perhaps I should cook for you."

Naruto leaned and looked closer into Sasuke's eyes with that kind of intense and curious stare which made Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. The brunette moved away a bit tried to avoid the stare which could blind him if he keeps on staring back. He irritably snapped. "What?"

"You cook?" Without warning Naruto burst into laughter.

"What? You think I can't cook?" Sasuke's face reddened with a slight anger.

Naruto didn't respond to Sasuke. He took a moment to ease down his laughter and another moment to recompose himself. "Honestly, I never thought you can cook." The blonde put his arm on the brunette's shoulder and patted in a friendly way. "Maybe next time, Sasuke. Right now, I just have to head home. Be sure to prepare whatever you plan to cook for me later. Ja ne …" And with that, he left.

Little did the blonde know, Sasuke's heart screamed with full intention of killing everyone in the village because he suddenly felt being left alone again.

"YO!"

Naruto jumped of surprise. His feet accidentally pushed his body along with the swaying chair backward where he lost his balance and hit the floor with a loud thud. (ooohhh! that gotta hurt, again)

A sudden rage of anger aroused from within in the highest degree and he had the look to kill with no mercy whoever had caused him to be in such embarrassment situation. And that hurts too.

"Hey! You call yourself a ninja?" Kakashi appeared beside him with hands in his pockets. He bent a bit and looked down at the angry blonde amusingly. "Since when you have a habit of day-dreaming? Come to think of it, it's already night time."

"What's the big idea of giving me a heart attack?" Naruto yelled with all his heart ignoring the man's question. He then slowly moved himself up while his lips muttering something that barely to be heard such as "stupid" and "sensei". If he hasn't recovered from the fall this morning he wouldn't be able to move at all from this fall. (duhh! like it hurts so much) To make things worse, Kakashi didn't even bother to lend a hand.

After a few moments stretching up his abused body, Naruto stared curiously at the man then at the front door which can be seen clearly from his spot. "How did you get in anyway? By the window like you always did when peeping on me some time ago? You really stuck with this habit of yours, don't you?"

Kakashi hitched a little by Naruto's words about his habits popping in from a window. His mind immediately brought back to the scene when he at one peaceful morning appeared at the boy's bedroom window and caught the boy coming out from the bathroom, naked. Completely naked. He was chased all over Konoha by the boy for the entire day. Since that day onwards, Naruto would always securely all the time locking all his windows shut and be sure not coming out from the bathroom nakedly. And since that day also, their relationship enhanced further.

Kakashi could feel a blush starting to crawl up to his face but he decided to ignore the fact because he's still wearing his mask. "You left the door unlock, so I just let myself in, obviously."

Naruto startled. "Huh? The door wasn't locked?" He shifted his eyes towards the front door and later his lips formed the most brightest innocent smile ever on realizing his mistake. He scratched at the back of head. "Eheh! Soorrryyy…."

Kakashi shook his head and let out a sigh. He then fixed his eyes at the dining table and raised an eyebrow. "You cooked?"

Naruto turned his eyes at the direction of Kakashi's eyes pointed to. "Oh yeah! Come and have a sit."

"Wait. I need to take my shower first." The older man then turned to walk away to his bedroom. 'I'll be out in twenty minutes. Don't start without me."

"Oh crap!" Naruto sunk to his chair facing the other direction which the living room and the man's bedroom are on his right so he could see if the jounin planning on sneaking up on him again. "Now I'll have to wait another twenty more minutes for that ever so late stupid sensei."

"I heard that!" Came Kakashi's voice from his room.

"Yeah… yeah ..! Just be quick okey! Otherwise, I won't wait for you!"

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi emerged from his room wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a blue black tight to skin tank top showing off his muscular body line. His wet hair dropped to each side of his face and looked a little longer than usual. (me drooooolllll….)

Naruto's eyes immediately darted towards his sensei. His jaw dropped and found himself stunned by the gorgeous sexy look of that man's appearance. He felt as his body suddenly glued to his chair because he couldn't bring himself to move even an inch of his muscles. Only his eyes managed to roll following every movement the man make.

:_what the hell am i doing? why am i acting like i was attracted to him? i mean, he's a man. for god sake, he's a man! but … but still, he's so manly man. i wonder if he's gay. but i'm not gay! and if he's really gay, he'd already turned me into gay. but again, i'm not gay! or am i?..._: (what he hell is he talking about?)

"You didn't break anything, do you?" Kakashi stated while his eyes lurking around to see if anything's broken.

The blonde snapped out from his thoughts. He blinked up at the older man. "What the hell do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Naruto scowled. He glared daggers at his sensei.

Kakashi ignored him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He sniffed the air deeply, peeped on the stove, touched his finger on the sink marble and brought his finger closer to his eyes as if to check for any dirt attached to it. "Hmmm…. no fire, no smoke, no oil and no dirt. Clean as ever. Conclusion: my kitchen is still alive!" He smiled widely at Naruto who look like he had this big dark cloud above his head.

"I repeat. What the hell do you mean?" Naruto blurted out. He gripped at his chopstick tightly and in seconds we could hear a breaking sound.

"Maa.. maa … Naruto kun.." Kakashi waved his hand lazily and sat himself at the dining table opposite the boy. "I'm just joking, alright. Come on. Let's dig in."

"But you don't have to put your words in a sadistic way." Naruto exclaimed sounds offended. "You should be grateful that I'd came back home to cook for you."

Kakashi ignored the boy's words. He busied himself sniffing at the food on the table. He later took a deep breath and let out a compliment towards the boy. "Hmm… this smell's good. I wonder how it tastes …" By using his chopstick, he took a bit of the fish and brought it into his mouth. He chewed on the food slowly while his eyes wandered to the kitchen's ceiling as if he tries to figure out the tastes. Next he took a piece of the meat and repeated the action as he did just now. Naruto who at first didn't bother about his sensei's manner was taken by the action and froze from his eating. He stared with intense at Kakashi like waiting for the judge's comments from a cooking competition.

"Well… how was it?" Naruto eagerly asked the older man.

"Huh?" Kakashi jerked a bit and blinked questionally at Naruto. "How was what?"

Naruto wordlessly motioned his eyes to the food on the table and shifted his gaze back at the man.

"Oh!" Kakashi acted like he suddenly remembered that he suppose to comment on the food. He gave the boy his widest smile while posting a thumb up. "Wow… that was one hell of a cooking!"

Naruto grinned toothfully and resumed eating.

"You sure would make such a good wife!" Kakashi added his sentence as he started to serve himself.

Again, Naruto had stopped eating and this time at the mentioned of the word 'wife'. He carefully stole a glance by the corner of his eyes over his sensei who was busy with his meal. He tried to read the older man's expression of seriousness or just joking around but obviously he failed. :_I'm not good in reading people's expression, am i?..._:. Little did he know that his face had slightly blushed.

Kakashi who's been enjoying the food heartedly noticed that Naruto had seems like he's zooming out or most likely day-dreaming. With a sigh he shook his head slowly. He then waved his chopstick in front of the boy's face. "Yo! You're day dreaming while at meal? Don't you enjoy your own cooking?""

"Huh !" Wha… what was that!" Naruto stuttered. Bewildered. He quickly recovered and blushed furiously. The older man before him stared at him curiously but didn't say a word upon the boy's reaction. "Eheh! Sooorrryyy … Let's finish this quick so we could watch TV together ne…." :_together? what the hell am I talking about? and… and … wife?...:_ Suddenly remembered his sensei's word :_nooo… this isn't right. this can't be right. or maybe… naaaahh_: He shook his head vigorously and resumed eating.

Naruto finished his meal in record time. Even Kakashi almost chocked on his food over his former student's behavior. Nonetheless, he said nothing as if to give way to Naruto to clear up whatever is playing in his mind and perhaps they could talk about it later, while watching TV; together… Kakashi's inner self smiled heavenly.

A little while later, they had finished their dinner. Naruto was about to busying himself at the sink on washing the dishes when he was halted by Kakashi who appeared beside him.

"It's ok. Just leave it there. I'll continue from here." The man stated while his hands starting to work on the dishes. "You already did the cooking and I'll take care of the rest. Go and see if there's any good program on the TV that we could watch." :_together_:

"Oh yeah! Right!" without delay Naruto stormed to the living room headed towards the TV set to see what he could find there.

Kakashi almost had done washing, when the blonde's voice called up from the living room. "Ne.. Kakashi sensei! What's the use of having a VCD player when there're no CDs to play on?" Naruto asked aloud that could be heard a kilometer away.

"Sorry! I don't have the time in the world to watch any movie." Came Kakashi's answer from the kitchen. "I'd rather read."

Naruto smiled upon the statement and he fully understands what Kakashi's mean by that. His brain suddenly had caught up a wonderful idea. The blonde covered his mouth, chuckling evilly. "Ano sa… Kakashi sensei! Can I bring this VCD player of yours over to my new house? I bet it'll be put into much use there." (you must be wondering where could all Naruto's belonging gone since he left. don't ask me. i didn't know either)

Whatever Kakashi's doing was put to a sudden halt upon hearing Naruto's statement. :_leaving?.._:_ Naruto's leaving?.._:Kakashi rushed into the living room but freeze himself in between the kitchen and the living room. "Are you leaving?" :_me?.._: His heart pounded like there's no tomorrow. However, he managed to stay calm. "Have you found a place to stay?"

The blonde grinned toothfully. He scratched his head. "Nope. Haven't try to find one yet. I thought maybe I could talk to you should you know any place available."

Kakashi mentally relieved upon hearing the blonde's words. Not so soon. But soon enough. He then walked towards where the boy's sitting and sat himself next to him. "Go and bring some pillows. We'll watch TV while lying down here."

Naruto blinked with a bit of surprise on his face but complied. He then came back with two big pillows. They both then shifted the coffee table aside to add more space so they could lie down comfortably.

"Now turn off the lights." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto again surprised. "Why?"

:_it'll be romantic that way_: "So we don't have to bother to turn it off if we started to doze off." Kakashi explained rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok!"

When the lights were off, they both laid themselves on the floor side by side next to each other. The pillows were put in double layer so they ended up sharing them. Naruto's playing with the remote irritably changing the TV channel one after another. Suffice to say, nothing seems to interests him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi didn't pay much attention to the TV. His interest mostly on the blonde laying beside him. He lay still while his eyes stole a glance for few times over the blonde when the boy was unaware. They didn't talk much as the blonde busying himself swearing some unpleasant words to whoever had arranged the program on TV tonight.

With a heavy sigh Naruto eventually gave up. He put down the remote to his side and let his eyes stare at the TV to whatever program shown. "Can I discuss with you something?" Naruto broke the silent between them.

Like a child being offered to hear bedtime stories, Kakashi rolled his body to his right facing the boy while his two hands clasped together and put under his head. (think of sleeping Buddha) He fixed his eyes to the blonde with much more interest, eyes glittering like a love struck girl who's trying to impress her boyfriend.

"Ano … Kakashi sensei…" Naruto hesitated a bit on speaking further. He carefully searched for the right words to say. Well, this is kind of sensitive issue that he's about to discuss. "I heard about the fight between you and Sasuke." Naruto paused and gulped. However he didn't immediately continue.

"What about it?" Kakashi as calm as ever.

"Why did it happen?" The blonde asked in short.

"Why do you want to know?

"Well. Can't I know?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"You do. I mean you should."

"And why 'should' I?"

"Because we are friends. I mean me and Sasuke."

"You're asking this because of 'him'? Why don't you ask 'him' instead?

"I could have but … he seems a little bit confused and I don't want to make things worse for him."

"So you care about him so much?"

"Yeah I do."

"Don't you care about me too?"

"Of course I do too."

"How much?"

"Pardon me?" Naruto quickly turned his head to meet with Kakashi's eyes. With the help by the dim light from the TV screen, he could see the man's eyes fixed on his sharply.

"Don't you aware by asking me would also worsen my condition?" Kakashi continued, remaining calm.

Naruto frowned. :_who's doing the interrogation now_:

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?"

"What does make us?"

"Well…… former sensei and student…. and … friends too …"

"Does 'friend' has to know everything?"

"Well … not really everything. But still friend has the right to know something."

Kakashi raised and eyebrow. :_sometimes 'friend' doesn't have to know everything_:

Silentness is back on surrounding them. Naruto shifted his eyes back to the TV screen. "I thought of knowing …"

He was cut off by a light touch on his cheek. He turned his head towards the man beside him and found himself face to face a little too close with that man's face. Their nose touched each other. "What are you doing?" He then shifted some inches away from the man.

Kakashi didn't answer. His lips formed a smile in a seductive way. He then moved closer to close a gape between them and kissed the blonde's nose in slow motion. That sure had brought a blush onto the blonde's face. His heart pounded a little faster than usual_. :oh my god! why is this happening again? i'd sure die young of a heart attack_:

Naruto transferred his eyes back to the TV screen. He tried to remain calm and pretended as if nothing's happen. Upon seeing this, Kakashi feels even more excited on leaning closer to the boy. With hands still under his head, the man touched his lips lightly to the flesh under the boy's ear. He brushed his lips couple of times before planted a kiss on that spot. He then nibbled at the earlobe and sucked at it.

Naruto froze by his sensei's action. His left hands pressed onto his chest while the other clenched on the remote that he still holding as if his life depends on it. His eyelids had made their half way down in closing the entire pupil. "Kakashi sensei … what are you …. uuunnnhhh" He trailed of when Kakashi bit on his earlobe.

Naruto tried to fight the sensual feeling that suddenly aroused from he's not sure where. With his mind half conscious, he shifted his head slightly further away as if trying to flee from Kakashi's touch. But the man doesn't give up. He lifted his left hand from under his head, caught the boy's head and holding it still from moving further while his mouth keep on torturing the boy's ear. As by reflect, Naruto's hand let go of the remote and caught Kakashi's hand which hold his head and tried to pull it away.

"Kakashi senseeeiii …. nnnhhhhh … stop … this …" Naruto let out a suppressed moan. He jerked his head upward to his right while trying to pull the man's grip from his head. Obviously the man's stronger than him or maybe the blonde just didn't try hard enough.

Kakashi on the other hand took advantage of the exposed neck and quickly attacking the open area of the flesh there. By using his mouth and tongue he licked and sucked on it hard like a hungry vampire.

"Aaaahhhhh …!" Naruto's suppressed another moan. "Kakashi sensei …!"

"Ssssshhhh … don't talk." The man murmured between his kisses. He continued with licking and sucking all over the boy's neck and throat.

"Nooo …… Kakashiii ……… mmmppphhh …" Naruto bit his lip in order to keeps his mind conscious. He didn't understand why did he fight not to fall for this sensual feeling that keeps crawling all over his body but he certainly will not giving up.

Kakashi was aware that the boy is still resisting; hence he moved his body further up shifting his own weight onto the boy's while his left leg slipped in between the other's taking advantage of the boy's spread legs. He's now in the position of locking the boy under his own weight. On doing this he didn't even stop his abuses on the boy's throat.

"Kakashi sensei ….. nnnnhhhhh …. stop ….. uuurrrggghhhh …. " Naruto feels like crying as he couldn't stand the feeling of getting aroused. His left hand which on his chest just now trying to push the man's body away but Kakashi quickly grabbed that hand which he thought was in his way to get closer to the boy. He lifted it the from under and pinned it above the boy's head.

While cupping Naruto's face, Kakashi let go of the neck and lifted his head up facing the boy under who was gasping and breathing heavily. He leaned closer until their nose touched. The blonde gazed back at him with half lidded eyes. Kakashi looked deeply into the boy's eyes; his thumb caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly as if trying to comfort the boy from feeling uneasy. "Why do you have to resist this? Don't try denying what you feel inside you." He whispered in a low deep husky voice. Naruto was drawn by the tone. Kakashi's voice was so inviting.

Their lips were about to touch but Kakashi however didn't go further. He brushed his lips upon the other's trembling lips as if he was just teasing. "I've been longing to touch this lips of yours. Tasting it with my own, lick it and suck on it till it bruised." And with that statement, he nibbled at the boy's lips and kissed passionately. Naruto however didn't know how to react to the kiss. He just let himself being kissed while his hand gripped tightly on the man's hand which still cupping his head.

Kakashi didn't wait any longer. He knew that Naruto was stunned by his action. He then darted out his tongue and shoved into the boy's mouth discovering the inside cavern entirely. Drawn by the sensation of the man's tongue inside him, Naruto closed his eyes and finally respond. Their tongue battled for dominance. A while later, Kakashi pulled away. Naruto let out a small noise in his throat as a sign of protest.

Kakashi was amused to see the protest sign on Naruto's face. He smiled and that had made Naruto blushed furiously. "I told you not to resist. Does it feel good?" he kissed lightly on Naruto's chin waiting for the boy to answer but no respond. He looked up to stare at the boy's eyes who were eyeing him meaningfully. "Well, I guess this is just what you want." Without further a do, he leaned down to kiss the waiting lips with all his heart.

Kakashi moved his hand from cupping Naruto's head and wrapped it around the boy's waist pulling him closer to his body. Naruto's now free hand crawled up around the man's neck and wrapped it tightly not wanting to let go. (kindly noted that we can't read Naruto's mind right now as he'd lost somewhere in the world of lust). Kakashi's hand had moved further by sliding under the boy's shirt and caressed the tanned chest down there. He then pulled his mouth away and started attacking at the boy's throat. Licking and sucking and kissing with all his will like he was training a new ninja jutsu. Naruto didn't stop moaning, shaking, trembling, shuddering and shivering one after another as like if he's changing channels on TV.

Kakashi's movement was put into a sudden halt. He holds his body still. His caress and kisses had stopped entirely. This had brought a little disappointment and curiosity to Naruto's mind. :_what is it this time? does he just like torturing me this way?.._: Kakashi raised his head up to face the other boy. He looked straight into the boy's eyes as if trying to read the boy's mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked while fighting the urge of jumping the man before him and continue on what they were doing just now. (so much for not giving up ehhh) His blush gets even darker from before by that thought of him.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." Kakashi gave Naruto his widest smile.

"Then why did you stop?" Naruto's curiosities added to his mind.

With that statement, Kakashi let out a short laugh. Naruto scowled. His face darkened even more now not because of the blush but because of embarrassment. He had this kind of thinking that Kakashi was just teasing him by dragging him into this world of pleasure that he had never known before. (Jiraiya must have forgotten to teach him that). "Are you teasing me on purpose?"

Kakashi didn't answer but instead he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, another kiss onto each of the boy's eyelids, down to the nose and lastly a chaste kiss on the lips. He then lowered down his body and embraced the boy's tightly not wanting to let go. He inhaled deeply on the boy's scent as if to remember the smell forever. "I can tell that you're not ready yet."

Naruto frowned. The remaining lust turned into a slight anger. "What do you mean I'm not ready yet?"

"Ehh?" Kakashi jerked up and looked at Naruto intensely. "Being so eager aren't you?" He moved his hand to pinch the boy on the nose, teasing him. "Who's the one resisting just now?" Naruto's face reddened with embarrassment to that man's statement. He looked away not wanting to look at the man in the eyes. Kakashi made a sudden move by laying himself to his previous spot but not without dragging the boy along with him and brought the boy's head resting on his chest. Naruto who was being curious however complied and let himself cuddling to the man.

They lay still without having any conversation at all. Both seemed to have lost to each other's thinking. A moment later we've lost contact with them as they've already drifted into their own dream world. (Hahah!)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The morning after.

"Oi! Naruto kuunnn …."

Naruto who's cheerfully having his great time riding a bike in full speed suddenly hit a big rock in the middle of the road and his body gracefully like an angel flying into the air and abruptly hit the ground hundred meters away to the front. (oh no, not another fall) :_what the hell is the rock doing in the middle of the road, anyway?.._:

"Naruto kuuunnn ….."

"Huh!" Naruto awoke. "Wha…. what?" He opened his eyes, looked around trying to recall his where about. His brain delivered a message that he'd slept in front of the TV the entire night. He saw Kakashi stood beside him. Ohh! I am just dreaming. (somehow I managed to caught him in his dream).

"Hey. Time to wake up. I have plans for us today." and with that statement Kakashi walked away.

With eyelids half open Naruto sat himself up in slow motion. He yawned widely open letting out a very loud noise as if to tell the whole neighborhood that he's fully awake. He then stood up, stretching out his body, legs and hands, swung his hips around couple of times then stop. (the shortest exercise ever on show)

He walked lazily towards the bathroom in the kitchen. On his way there he spotted Kakashi was busy preparing breakfast but neither of them say a word. He stepped in to the wet room, walked to the sink and snagged a toothbrush. He didn't bother to close the bathroom door.

While brushing his teeth, Naruto looked into the mirror took a moment studying his own feature there. Suddenly his eyes widely opened in surprise. He almost gagged on his toothbrush but somehow the toothpaste managed to slip down into his throat. He had noticed a couple of red spots in a size of a coin on the left side of his neck. Clear dark red spots.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh …!" He screamed to the top of his lung.

Kakashi suddenly emerged into the bathroom upon hearing Naruto's scream. Worries shown all over his face. He stood by the door and found the boy furiously glaring daggers at him.

"What ……. is ……. this..?" The blonde pointed to his left side neck while breathing heavily. The toothpaste bubbles in his mouth sputtered all over while he's talking. "What the hell…… was this?"

Worries turned to amuse. Kakashi slowly moved forward and paused a feet away in front of the boy who had the killer instinct all over his face. He leaned closer, darted his eyes to the red spots which the boy had pointed just now. He rubbed in chin and took a thoughtful moment.

"Ohhh! Thaaattt ……." Kakashi trailed of .

"Don't 'oh that' me!" Naruto yelled spilling the rest of the toothpaste in his mouth onto the man's face. But the man didn't even budge. "Explain!"

"Don't you know what that is, Naruto?" Kakashi as calm as ever. "It's a hickey. Some people call it love bite. Others like to call it …."

"I know what this is!" The blonde angrily cut off. "What the hell it's doing here? How am I supposed to hide it? What would people think if they saw this?"

As if nothing's bothering him, Kakashi rubbed his chin with full concerns and have his eyes wandered to the ceiling in a thoughtful way. "Well… you can always start wearing turtle neck."

Naruto suddenly remembered his sweaters are still in the washer. "I don't have one right now!"

The older man glanced over by the corner of his eyes still didn't take away his gaze from the ceiling. "You can wear mine." He turned to face the boy and grinned widely. "And you can even wear mask like I always do."

Naruto flinched. He frowned at the mental image of him wearing mask. "The hell I will! Aaaaarrrggghhhh…!"

And we could hear his scream spread all over Konoha.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Early morning at the Hokage tower.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrow, hard. Luckily she had this jutsu which can send all those wrinkles away otherwise it would remains on her face permanently. She let out a heavy sigh to the report that she received just now. She read it all over again.

"Are you absolutely sure on what you've just saw last night, Genma san?" Tsunade asked without having to raise her head from what she's been reading.

"Hai! I'm absolutely sure!" Genma who stood in front of the Hokage assured upon his report. "He didn't do or left anything that could be of some threats to the village."

Tsunade then raised her head, fixed her gaze to the man before him. "Nevertheless, we can't just stay at ease upon his appearance." She spun her Hokage's chair around turning her front from Genma facing the window which was behind her just now. (remember Naruto's fall?) She took her time thinking on what's to plan or do next. Genma on the other hand waited in silent as if to give way to the Hokage on making up her mind.

"Genma san…" Tsunade eventually spoke but remained at her position. "We should watch over the Uchiha's mansion all the time. I'll send a message to all of our jounins who are at this moment free from any mission. We'll gather up on an urgent meeting this afternoon. But in the meantime, stay silent."

"Hai!" Genma gave short answer.

Tsunade paused for a moment before continue with her words. "Get Kakashi to see me at one pm this afternoon but tell him in a quiet way. You may dismiss now."

"Hai!" Genma bowed and in seconds disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage again let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell was Sai doing here?"

**TBC**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

My hands and eyes are tired of working for this fic. Pimples had even grown all over my face. I may have to rest for quite a while on the next chapter at least until the pimples are gone.

I'll be back ….

Ja ne….


	3. Chapter 3

**_Where Does My Heart Goes_**

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Summary_** : Sometime things are best left hidden and sacrifice are the only way left. Kakashi being mean, Sasuke stoic as ever and Naruto …. Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru / NaruSasu

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_A/N:_** It's kinda funny thou. I've some ideas on writing another fics but for this fic's 3rd chapter seems my ideas retarded. But I had to end the conspiracies, anyway. Are my chapters too long? If I write a little longer I'd just babbling around and making the story line too complicated.

* * *

**_Knock! Knock!_**

Kakashi and Naruto paused on the discussion that they were having at the moment. Who could it be at the early hour this morning? Both exchanged looks as if they're communicating in sign language. Kakashi glanced over to the clock hanged on the living room wall; it's half past eleven. (Hey, it's already late in the morning)

"Were you expecting someone, Kakashi sensei?" The boy curiously asked the man who was still did not budge from his seat.

"Not that I could think of." The man being asked furrowed his eyebrows.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!!!_**

Seemed the person behind the door almost lost his patient waiting for the door to be open. Kakashi slid up the extra piece of cloth around his neck that attached to his shirt over his nose. He stood up leaving Naruto and walked to the door, opened it and a very familiar jounin with a stick in his mouth revealed.

"Yo! Morning!" The man with the stick greeted with a seriousness shown on his face.

"Yo! Morning, Genma san." Kakashi greeted back. He could have guessed that today the jounin before him had brought with him an important news since the other had often drop by to his apartment. "What brings you here?"

"Don't you want to invite me in first?" Genma's eyes took a peek over Kakashi's shoulder to check on something or rather someone which had made the silver haired man had this slight hesitant shown on his face. "I see you have guest."

Kakashi nodded. "Is it for me or the other could share?" He asked in a quizzical question assuming that the other understood him.

Before Genma could answer, Naruto appeared beside Kakashi. The jounin almost chocked on his stick upon seeing the blonde. "Yo! Naruto! When did you come back? I didn't hear anything about your return."

"Yo! Genma sensei! How are you?" Naruto greeted with a cheerful smile as bright as sunshine in the morning. (I wonder if the three have a liking in hip hop with this 'YO'ing each other) "Naaah… I don't mind. I just got back two days ago. I'll be sure to announce it on the radio in future."

Genma smiled upon the blonde's statement. "So where are you staying now?"

"I'm staying with him." The blonde pointed his thumb to the man beside him. "He's been out the whole day yesterday. He should have informed everybody."

Kakashi elbowed the blonde to stop him from teasing the other jounin further. Naruto turned his head upward to look at the man on his right. He scowled by the serious look Kakashi gave him. "What?!"

Again, Genma almost chocked on his stick. His eyes widened at what he saw on Naruto's neck. _This is interesting_: His lips curved forming a smile in such an amusing way while his eyes kept staring at the blonde's neck. He then shifted his gaze towards Kakashi who stared back at him as sharp as a dagger as if the other man could read what's playing in his mind. Genma decided to throw his stick away before it ended up in his throat.

Seriousness returned to Genma's face as he eye motioned Kakashi to go somewhere else to talk. The silver haired man understood. "Naruto. You stay here. I need to talk to Genma in private for a minute."

Curiosities covered Naruto's face. "Can't I know?

"Maybe not yet." Kakashi shortly answered.

"Eehh? … But why? I'm a ninja too?" The blonde insisted in knowing.

"Sometimes it's best to try to understand the situation when you're not to get involved." And with that statement the two jounins disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto sulking. _Why do they have to keep it secret anyway? I'm a shinobi of this village too_:

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi appeared by the door when Naruto was about to drift off to slumber land. He was surprised at the jounin sudden appearance with an annoying seriousness on his face. _What the hell is going on?_ "Ne… Kakashi sensei…. What's up? Is there something bad happened?"

"We'll have to cancel our plans for today Naruto." Kakashi answered ignoring the boy's question just now which had made the boy frowned. "I have a meeting with the Hokage this afternoon and to involve with the jounin meeting as well." He then disappeared into his bedroom.

Naruto did not give up. He followed Kakashi to the bedroom. "What is it? Why don't you just tell me? Am I not a citizen of this village anymore?" He approached Kakashi who was readying himself with his jounin uniform.

"You'll know when the right time has come. For the time being, be patient, okay?" The man insisted not to say anything.

Naruto pouted. He folded his hands over his chest, turned around and started to walk away. "Naaahhh … It's okay. I can get the information from Tsunade baa-chan myself anyway."

Kakashi froze. He knew that the Hokage was very fond of the brat as if he was a grandson to her. He had to convince Naruto not get involve in this. Not this one. Or not just yet. "Wait, Naruto!" He had fully dressed when he walk to the blonde who had halted himself by the bedroom door. Kakashi placed his hand on the boy's head and rustled the boy's hair. Naruto lightly scowled at the man's doing. "Come on Naruto. This is the order from Tsunade sama. An order is an order. I've to kept things secret even if to keep it from you. As a ninja, you should understand this."

Naruto sighed. "But promised me that you'll tell me later ASAP!"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, lifted his right hand and placed it on his chest. "I promised." He swore. He started to walk out of the bedroom towards the front door. "We'll get into our things once this is over. Okey?"

But Naruto somehow disobeyed him.

* * *

"Maaa … Tsunade baa-chaann …" Naruto was whining at the Hokage. "Could you just tell me what the hell is going on here? Can't I know even a tiny little bit of the info here? Come to think of it. Don't you have any mission for me?"

Tsunade's eyes twitched. In fact, it had twitched for the fifth time since that boy was around and it started giving her headache. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, placed her right hand on her right temple and performed a medical jutsu to chase the pain away. When she was at ease a moment later, she slid open her eyes and almost chocked on her breath when a pair of blue eyes were staring an inch closer to hers. The blonde was curiously staring at her. _What the fu…?!_ Next time, she thinks she'll get a heart attack.

"Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you, these kind of things are to be kept secret!!" Tsunade said while searching for something under her desk. "Only certain level of shinobi would handle it." In fact she lied. She had to keep it secret from Naruto alone as she remembered what Kakashi had reminded her during her meeting alone with that man.

**_Flashback_** time!

"An individual or two jounins will be assigned to watch over the Uchiha mansion including the boy himself each day and night and gathers as much information from the people around…"

"Let me do the first watch Tsunade sama." Kakashi cut through what the Hokage was about to say.

Tsunade intensely locking her gaze with the jounin before her. "I didn't ask you to come here to take a mission on watching that Uchiha boy. I just need to ask you something."

Kakashi was a little bit taken by the Hokage's statement. _I guess_ _she didn't trust me anymore since that last incident_. Anyway he tried to conceal his suspiciousness. "What did you want to know then?"

Tsunade rose from her sit and walked to the window behind her. She threw her gaze outside the window as far as her eyes could see up front. "Tell me Kakashi. After you three had brought Sasuke back to Konoha, did you ever suspected or saw anything, like he's gone out from the village alone or befriended with someone you've never known before?"

"Not that I could think of any." Kakashi gave his thoughtful answer. "He more likely used to be alone even when he went for practicing. His only friends were all of peoples who were once had the same training years with him before. You know what I mean."

"Hmmmm … " Tsunade rubbed her chin. "Actually, we're short of jounins here. The persons available right now are less than ten including you and some chunins. I would want that boy to be watched not because I'm doubting him…" However, she trailed off. She took her moment of thinking. "But anything is possible. I've read the reports on Orochimaru's attack some time ago and had personally met with this man after the attack. Even if I didn't cure his illness, he would find some ways to heal himself and continue with his intention to destryoy the village. He's really holding his deep grudge towards this village as if it's last thing he'd do. That is why I feel Sai appearance would bring a disaster in future. Like they both plotting on something ungood."

Kakashi silenced himself while concentrating on the Hokage's speech. A while later, Tsunade sighed and took her sit back in her chair. She wrote something on a paper scroll. "Alright, Kakashi. I'll consider your offer to be the first watcher. But first we've to go for the big meeting."

"Tsunade sama. Can I ask you a favor?" Kakashi asked before they leave the Hokage's office. "Can you not tell Naruto about this matter. It'll be best for him not to know. He'd been overprotective over that Uchiha boy and this might cause worries for him. He also might act recklessly upon hearing the news as we want this to be top secret."

_Oh yeah! That brat! I've forgotten about him. He must be pretty worried above of all things and the prey would be me. He would come to me and would have asks some silly questions_. Tsunade frowned upon that thoughts. "That could be handled. Don't worry."

**_End of flashback._**

Naruto gave the Hokage his famous pout. He leaned his side at the Hokage's desk while folding both arms over his chest. Tsunade sighed at his behavior. Suddenly she caught an idea on how to keep that boy busy. "Would you like to learn some new jutsus, kid?"

Naruto's ears moved as if he just heard great news ever in his life. "New jutsu?"

The Hokage widely smiled as she caught that boy's attention in something else. She knew that the boy would always be interested in learning new jutsu. "Come with me." She rose from her chair, ushered Naruto to follow her to the other room which leads to the Hokage's study room. She then snagged some scrolls on the certain shelves and handed it over to Naruto. "Read and memorize all these. When you've done with the memorizing I'll show you how it works."

"Eehhh…?" Curiosities were all over Naruto's face. "You didn't tell me what the jutsus are? What kind of jutsu is this?"

Tsunade grunted. "When I told you to memorize then you just go and do it. Don't ask too many questions. Otherwise, I'll change my mind." She threatened.

The blonde scratched his head. He grinned upon the Hokage's threat. "Heheh. I'll do it." He then shifted his eyes at the many scrolls in his hands. "At least this would keep me occupied with something after all the planning with Kakashi sensei are cancelled."

Tsunade turned her head towards the blonde and stared at him with such interests. "May I know what both of you had planned to do?"

"Ohhh …We're planning to catch a movie this afternoon or maybe at night. Having dinner at this new restaurant that also serves ramen. Kakashi said the ramen there is quite delicious."

_Hmm… This is interesting. Kakashi seems to have lot of concerns on this boy. He didn't show much concern such this towards others._ Despite her curiosity, Tsunade kept on babbling and explaining on what the blonde should do with the scrolls.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kakashi! See this!" Genma ushered the other jounin who was paying his attention somewhere else to a moving figure in front of the Uchiha mansion. "The boy has made a move!"

"Where could he be going at this hour?" Kakashi wondered and took a glance over his watch. It's almost 11:00 pm.

"Should we follow him?" Genma asked while readying himself to jump to the other rooftop from where they're standing.

The jounin being asked did not answer. He knew what he has to do thus he silently jumped to the other rooftop followed by the other jounin. After a while on following Uchiha, they suddenly stopped when the boy made a sudden move by jumping to the air and landed on a lamppost. The two jounins quickly hid themselves behind the shadow of a taller building just beside the building that they stood on, about hundred meters away from that boy. Seemed the boy had not realized yet that he was being followed.

* * *

Sasuke balanced himself as still as stone while standing on the top end of a lamppost fifty meters away from Kakashi's apartment. He activated his sharingan and shot his gaze through the apartment front windows. He then got to see the clear image of Naruto who was sitting on the couch busying himself reading on some scrolls that he received from Tsunade this evening. _You're pretty much enjoying yourself ehhh_…

His intuition told him that he needed to investigate further on the matter of what Sai had told him. Not that he wants to peek on other people's nightlife but this is the dobe's life. He just wanted to see things with his own eyes. The decision on what to do could be later. _Kill first, asks question later_: (if you killed who's gonna answer you. stupid uchiha!)

His mind wandered to yesterday night incident.

**_Flashback_** (Guess what! Another flashback!)

Sasuke was standing on the jetty by the lake which located at the Uchiha's mansion backyard. The night was cold and breezy but he felt like heat was clinging all over his body making him sweating a little. His gaze focused further in front to he didn't sure where.

"Hello Sasuke kuunn …" A very familiar sing sang voice calling up to him from behind.

Sasuke did not budge from his spot at the jetty where he had first shown his father of his success on mastering the Katon no Jutsu (fire breathing technique). His gaze seemed to have reached the other side of the world. (Can sharingan do that?)

"What is it that you want, Sai?" He had gotten used to the other's sudden appearance as this was the third time the other boy came to see him since he had been brought back to Konoha. "I didn't recall to have ever wanted to see you again after our last meeting."

The boy called Sai let out a small laugh as if he found something funny with Sasuke's words. "You are still as cold as ever, Uchiha. Nonetheless, I like that."

"I don't have time to hear your praise." Sasuke snapped, remaining calm. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sai with his ever so sweet smile (if you could call it sweet) paused for a moment as if trying to sort out on whatever he was about to tell the boy in front. "Hmm … How should I put this?" He sounded like he was playing with his words. "Before I go further, Orichimaru sama sent his best regards to you. He had been missing you so much. Don't you miss him too?" (Kindly noted I did say Orochimaru's been defeated but he's not dead yet)

"The fuck I am!" Sasuke blurted out. He turned his body facing the other boy. "Go back and tell that master of yours that I'm not interested in returning back to him. I belonged here."

"Oh really…??" Sai was rubbing his chin while the other hand folded on his chest. He still had this playful expression on his face even though that he was aware the Uchiha had risen with anger. "Only 'you' would think that you belonged here. But how about others? How about Naruto?"

Sasuke flinched by the mentioned of 'Naruto'. His heart beat faster while his hot boiling blood had reached his ears. "What the fuck do you mean, Sai?" Did Sai know about the blonde's return? "How far did you know?"

The other boy lazily waved his hand in front of his face. "Aaaahh … You speak like you don't know me, Sasuke. I'll always get to know the latest news of Konohagakure and that includes Naruto's return. Am I good or what?"

Sasuke did not want to hear any more of this stupid conversation moreover when it was Sai whom he was dealing with. "Just spill your words in short otherwise you're welcome to get the hell out of here."

Sai raised an eyebrow. His lips never let go of his meaningless smile. "Don't you want to hear something that might be of some interests to you, Sasuke kuunn …"

"There's nothing from you could have interests me!" The brunette cut off irritably. He had the urge to just kick the other boy in the ass and sent him straight to the end of the world.

"Hmmm… Even if it's about Naruto kuunn…?" Sai purposely pressed on the 'kun' assuming the brunette could catch on what he had meant.

"What's with him?" A slight interest shown on the brunette's face. He mentally smacked himself for being so eager.

Sai smiled lovingly upon Sasuke's sudden interest. (He's acting like a queer don't you think?) "I know you'd be interested…"

"Just spill it, damnit!" Sasuke was about to lose his patient.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell ya…! Sheesh …!" Sai had to waive. Nonetheless, he continued. "Hmm… How should I begin ...?" However he trailed off.

The brunette had his fists clenched at each side ready to punch the daylight I mean… the night out of that playful boy before him.

"I saw him tonight." Sai finally started talking. "I saw him with Kakashi. So loving and tender and caring like they're in love…"

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard??!" Sasuke was already at his limit.

Sai did not immediately reply. He had this pity look on his face. "Oohhh … Our cute little Sasuke so pissed off right now. I wonder if he wants to know more …"

"Don't you dare to talk about Naruto like that! He won't do such thing!" Sasuke cut off. His face reddened with heat. Sudden jealousy aroused within him. _Damn you, Kakashi!!_

"Why shouldn't I? I just want to help you Sasuke kun. I pity you."

"I don't need anybody's pity!"

"So what do you need? I mean, here in Konoha?"

"Why the hell do you want to know what I need?"

"Because I care. I care about you Sasuke kun …"

"To hell with your care, bastard!"

"You're such persistent, you know that. To think that you're still waiting for that blonde's love and care and whatever that you have hoped from him make my heart broke. I mean, he's with Kakashi now and that's mean you are all ALONE!" Sai boldly pointed his finger to that pissed Uchiha while knowing the other was about to explode.

"Shut uuuppp..!!!" And with that statement Sasuke launched himself to the other boy, raised his ever ready fist and about to punch the other in the face when Sai efficiently managed to dodge to his side. He quickly grabbed the brunette's hand which was meant for his face just now, folded the arm to Sasuke's back with force. He then tangled the other's right leg and quickly dropped the other boy forward to the ground and pinned him there. Sasuke's cheek kissed the jetty's wood. He tried to struggle but seemed his muscles had been locked on with an unknown jutsu. _Can Sai do that?_:

"Let go of me, you bastard! Or …."

"Or what? Try to punch me in the face again? You're such a pathetic, you know that?" Sai let out small laugh in a sarcastic way. "Look at you now. Because of that boy you had been such a weaker. You've let your guard down by the mentioned of that boy's name. Even _I_ can dodged your attack easily. See what you've become Sasuke. You're getting weaker and weaker everyday in and out if you intend to stay any longer here in Konoha."

Sasuke had eased down a bit with his struggle. Nevertheless, he did not speak a word. A while later, he laid still not knowing on what to act and think.

Knowing the brunette had eased down, Sai allowed a satisfied looking smile on his face. He had gotten the boy's attention now. With his hand still pinning Sasuke's body to the ground, he then lowered his head and leaned his face closer to other's. He touched his cheek to the brunette's caressing them together and brought his lips closer to the other's ears. "Come back to us Sasuke. Orochimaru sama have long forgiven you for your leaving us. You will have your place back beside him as you were before. And that's mean for both of us. Think about it. We'll be happy together. You won't be lonely anymore as I'll always stay and be with you."

Sasuke still let silent in control of him. His breathing had become steady and his angry features had completely gone. Sai decided that there'll be no threats from the Uchiha if he let go of him now, hence he released his grip and quickly stood himself up. Meanwhile Sasuke raised himself from the jetty's ground in slow motion as if his body had become numb. Maybe Sai was correct about him. He had become a weak person now. Why is this happening? Why can't he change? Is this the right path for him, here in Konoha? Or is it because of that blonde?

"I want you to leave now." Sasuke ordered turning his body away presenting his back to the other boy. "If you're thinking of hearing any more words from me, then it's over. This conversation is over."

With a heavy sigh, Sai tried to speak further. "Sasuke …"

"I said NOW!" Sasuke cutting off what Sai was about to say.

Without further a word, Sai disappeared in a way of a ninja would disappear leaving Sasuke with thousands of confusion attacking his very mind right now.

**_End of flashback_**.

"What do you think of that boy's intention?" Genma whispered to Kakashi. "Do you think he's meeting with someone tonight?"

"I don't think so." The other jounin quickly answered not taking his eyes away from his target. "He's more likely on watching…"

Genma raised an eyebrow curiously towards Kakashi. "Hmm…?" He brought his attention to the target in front and trailed his eyes to where the boy had focused. He raised his eyebrows. "Something or rather someone." Bingo! Genma had hit the highest nerve of the other jounin who was with him.

Kakashi greeted his teeth on hearing Genma's statement. Blood rushed to his ears furiously. His fists clenching and unclenching involuntarily. Calm expression suddenly turned to anger. He had realized what's the Uchiha's been up to although that boy had not make any threaten move yet. _How dare of him to come here and have his eyes on Naruto. I can't allowed him to touch that brat even with his own eyes_:

Meanwhile, Genma who could feel the heat of sudden rage that came from the man beside him immediately recalled something. The Hokage's words came rang to his ears _Be sure to watch him closely and do whatever you can to prevent Kakashi from doing the same thing he did to that Uchiha boy some time ago_. Genma's heart pounded a little faster than usual as he realized or may realized what's the reasons behind the fight. Sai appearance doesn't give much concern to the copy ninja as he just stay calm as ever upon hearing the news. But in this situation they were in now, the jounin had shown his true colors that had explained everything. Well, not entirely everything but has yet to go to the second level on revealing the truth.

"So what should we do now?" Genma attempted to lure the silver haired jounin for some more information either by words or actions. He knew he was tempting the fire which had risen furiously inside Kakashi and if he was lucky enough he might just get hit by Katon no Jutsu instead of Chidori.

"I'm going over to that boy …" Kakashi was about to make his move when a hand made a sudden grip on his arm preventing him from going further. "What the hell are you doing? Let go!!"

Genma Insisted to hold onto his grip on the other's arm. "You're not going anywhere until the target has move."

"Says who?" Kakashi snapped. He glared daggers at the other jounin who tried to conceal his nervousness from him.

"Says me." Genma boldly snapped back even if he was aware that he was no match for that copy ninja. "Remember our mission, Kakashi!"

"The hell with the mission!" With full force Kakashi released his arm from Genma's grip that had nearly made the other jounin topple over. "Who knows what's in that Uchiha's mind. He may have the intention of hurting Naruto!" _My Naruto_:

_Hah. gotcha! It's all about Naruto, isn't it? So that Uchiha boy is after Naruto. I can understand Kakashi but Sasuke?_ : Genma inner self had been so talkative tonight. "The hell with the mission means the hell with the Hokage's orders too. I'm sure you're not that kind of person, Kakashi san."

The other jounin had decided to stay calm and paused from whatever he's intended to do. But still the rage within him had not ease a bit. He fixed his attention back to that Uchiha heir and ready to make any move if the boy attempting to move forward to his apartment.

"You're acting like Naruto's still a child." Genma added to his sentence when the other didn't say a word. "You're being overprotective of him. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

* * *

Sasuke raised his eyebrow upon realizing that the blonde was actually all alone. He had monitored every inch of the apartment and found no other living thing besides the blonde. _Where's that damn Kakashi? Is he on a mission or something?_: Little did he know he was actually being watched by that said person. Sasuke's mind had lots of questions and intentions that seemed to be fighting among themselves. He was having difficulties in choosing the right thing to do now. Finally he smirked. _Since Kakashi's away, might as well I pay the dobe a little visit. Maybe I could ask him to take a walk tonight_:

By using his ninja technique, he jumped in silent mode and landed his feet on the apartment sidewalk rail. He stayed there a little moment making his last decision whether or not to see the blonde in this kind of situation. He eventually made up his mind by jumping to the ground and brought himself closer to the door. He was about to knock when a long piece of string wrapped around his body preventing him from knocking at the door. _What the …_: The string pulled him backwards away from the door and his feet was about to leave the ground. But Sasuke acts fast. He managed his hand to grab on the rail as his other hand took a kunai out of his weapon bag. His body hanged in the air. His eyes quickly trailed the string off to its owner.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke immediately recognized who the owner is. _Shit!!_: "What are you doing here?!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask but still holding on tight to his string. "I should ask you the same question. In fact, what are YOU doing at my apartment?"

Sasuke did not reply. He made a sudden move by taking advantage of the hanging string, twirled himself around and with the kunai he cut the string off. He landed himself on the apartment sidewalk and was ready to run. But his intention was retarded because the two jounins had already emerged at each side of him. They stood still for a moment.

"Kakashi, wait!" Genma's words could not stop the other jounin from attacking the Uchiha boy as like he was holding a great grudge against the boy. Kakashi made a sudden action by moving his hand towards the boy with a kunai in his hand intending to hurt him. As a ninja too, Sasuke quickly moved his body aside to dodge and raised his kunai that he hold a while ago to attack the jounin back when suddenly;

"Sasuke!" came Naruto's voice by the apartment's door. The actions between those two were suddenly put on hold like a director had suddenly said 'cut' to stop a shooting scene. The blonde had heard some noises or most likely men's voices outside the door so he decided to go and check it out.

The Uchiha boy straightened himself and turned to face the blonde who was having thousands of question marks on his face. Kakashi had also calmed himself down. Genma slapped his forehead in frustration. _Shit! Things aren't supposed to end this way. Kakashi, you fool! You've uncovered us!!_ His mind now was busy sketching a draft on how to make a report to the Hokage.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto walked closer to the other boy. "Why are you attacking Kakashi sensei?"

Sasuke flinched. _What? He's the one who's attacking me first!_ Sasuke did not answer. He shot a murderous glare to Kakashi as if expecting for the man to answer the blonde's curiosity. Unfortunately, the man just ignored. He was acting like such an innocent. Genma on the other hand, was watching them with much interest. _This is some kind of a love triangle drama series_:

"Kakashi sensei! Sasuke! Will you please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" The blonde had started loosing his patient when the two just kept their silent. In fact he had already lost his patient on all the strange things happened around him since his return.

Sasuke suddenly gripped on the blonde's arm. "I need to talk to you, dobe. Alone…" He quickly made a step forward of dragging the blonde away but he was stopped by Kakashi who suddenly stood in front of him.

"You're not going anyway. Not with him." The man's eyes shot a dangerous glare at the brunette boy.

"I just want to talk to him. Is there a problem with that?" Sasuke snapped with a bit of sarcasm.

"You can talk here." Kakashi snapped back.

"Hey! Hey! What are you two doing?!" Naruto irritably cut off the word fighting between his sensei and his best friend. "I'm still here and still alive and I can hear everything you said. Don't just make decision on me by yourself. I can make decision on my own. Now Sasuke…." He faced the brunette fiercely. "What is it you want to talk about? Do you have anything to tell me?"

Sasuke scowled and glared at Naruto for not being sensitive. When he said they needed to talk alone, then they must have to be alone.

"Yeah Sasuke! Why don't you tell him…" Kakashi answered on behalf of Sasuke when the boy hesitated on spilling out his words. "Why don't you tell him about Sai…?" Kakashi decided on ending the matters tonight. Whatever Sai and Sasuke intending to do, he would have the answers by tonight. And he also did not want to confuse the blonde anymore.

Sasuke felt like fire of Katon no jutsu is burning his heart. _How the hell did he know about Sai? Was he spying on me all this while? How far did he know about this?_ Nevertheless, he remained calm as if he did not know what the man was talking about. At least, not in front of the blonde.

Genma had this urge to bang his head on the apartment wall. _Stupid! Stupid Kakashi! Tsunade sama is going to kill me. Wait! Why me? Isn't it supposed to be Kakashi?!_

Anxious crawled all over Naruto's face. He looked thoughtfully at Sasuke. "What Kakashi sensei's mean by telling me about 'Sai'? Did he come to see you?"

"Tell him Sasuke. Tell Naruto about your plotting with Sai…" Kakashi continued with his lure on the Uchiha boy. Genma was thinking of piercing his own throat with the stick in his mouth as if to wake him up from a bad dream.

"I don't have any plot with that bastard!!" The Uchiha boy blurted out.

"So he did see you." Naruto's turn to interrogate the boy. "What the hell is he doing here? Do you mind telling me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's heart sunk. An unbelievable expression appeared on his face. "Are you doubting me, Naruto?" _I can't believe he's doubting _me!

Naruto suddenly realized he had hurt the other boy's feeling by that question of him. He did not mean to have any doubt on Sasuke. He was just confused and need an answer and the brunette was the only one who had all the answers. He decided on slowing down with his words. "I'm not doubting you, Sasuke. Things have been pretty strange lately. And now I've caught you're about to have a fight with Kakashi sensei here in front of his apartment. Please … please tell me …"

_I am so much wanted to tell you that I love you very much. I've been wanting you for so long. How would you react if I told you that? Would you return my feeling?_ As we all knew, Sasuke was full of surprises. He made an unexpected move, stepped his foot forward in getting closer to the blonde. In a quick motion, his right hand slung over the boy's shoulder and grabbed the back of the other's head. His left hand grabbed the blonde by the waist closing the gape between them and locked his lips with the other's. Rough and hard.

Naruto's eyes widened of surprise. Big surprise. In fact, this is the biggest surprise he had ever had in his life. His best friend was kissing him! To make things worse, he's kissing him in front of the two jounins. To make things even worse he's kissing him in front of Kakashi! His brain then quickly in a process to figure out on how to react to this.

Meanwhile, roar of thunders and heavy rainstorm could be heard deep inside Kakashi's heart. He had never been this furious before. A while later, sound of thousands of birds chirping could be heard from that same man. Genma gasped anxiously as he realized Kakashi had activated his Chidori.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?! Stop this instant!!" He stepped forward to hold that man by his shoulder.

The man being asked ignored. By seconds, his Chidori had completed. He screamed to the top of his lung, raised his hand to the air and threw that same hand along with the active Chidori towards Sasuke. Brightness surrounded the area as if a big explosion had erupted. When things became clear and darkness backed on surrounding them, one body was found lying on the sidewalk floor. Three of them were still standing. Kakashi's heart sunk and his visions blurred. He dropped to his knees to that very body lying unconscious on the floor. _What have I done? Naruto…_

"Aaaaaargggggghhhhh…..!"

**

* * *

**

Tsunade had never been this anxious before. She had been yelling and babbling at people around her and that includes Shizune too. She had stayed up all night giving her full support on healing Naruto. She could not loose this one. Not ever again. From time to time, every single hour she will go to the healing room where it held Naruto there and checked on anything that could be of any threat. By morning, the blonde's condition had become a lot stable than the night before. This had put her heart at rest. Somehow she was very thankful to the demon inside that boy for giving him such strength to heal faster. Others would have died within hours.

Anxious turned to furious. That two foolish man and boy were tempting her patient. She called upon them separately in case if they started to fight in her office. She had suspended Kakashi from doing any missions for two months and never to leave Konoha. He had also to do some charity works voluntarily. Within that two months also, he was forbidden to see Naruto even though she was aware that she would be receiving yelling and screaming from that boy but she had to do what a Hokage had to do. Sasuke on the other hand was put under interrogation regarding his connection with Sai on the other night. Since Sasuke was aware that everybody had known about his meeting with Sai, might as well Tsunade just put him under tight watch and was also forbidden to see the blonde. Somehow, Sasuke was still free to walk around the village but under probations.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke took one last glance on the photo beside his bed. That was a photo of his childhood with Naruto taken during the time when they first entered the Chunin school. The blonde had his ever cheerful smile on his face and Sasuke would sure missing that smile forever. He then walked out of his bedroom, headed to a big hall where he had his sword practice with his late father some time ago. He stopped in the middle, lurking around as if to have one last memory into his mind. He then knelt down onto the wooden floor. His hand gripped on something on the floor and he lifted up a piece of wood to reveal a hole to some kind of a secret passage underground. It was black pitch dark down there. The boy activated his sharingan and jumped into that black hole and closed that wooden floor behind. He was on his way to the other side of the village to meet someone. He had to go there through this way as he was being watched twenty-four hours and the meeting was kind of secret.

When he reached at the end of the passageway someone was eagerly waiting for him. That person had his brightest smile on his face as if this is the time he had been waiting for. "Hello. Sasuke kuunn … I knew you'd come …"

"Cut that out. I don't have a heart talking to you right now." Sasuke cut off the other boy's happy words. "I want to visit someone before I go."

The other boy pretended to pout but nonetheless he complied in following Sasuke to he'd sure where. Both of them jumped from roof top to another and stopped dead on one of the building under a shadow. Sasuke shot his gaze up front towards the building which its signboard 'Konoha Hospital' was written on it. His eyes darted to a room which contains one familiar blonde boy who was having his peaceful sleep at the moment. The boy was actually had fully recovered but the Hokage insisted him to be warded a little longer.

_Good bye Naruto. I know this is going to be hard on you but it's much harder on me to be exact. I know there's no room for my love to be placed in your heart as more than just a friend. Please forgive me for leaving you once again without telling you and please take good care of yourself. For paying my debt to you by saving my life from that man's hit, I am now leaving you under his care. I'm sure he'll take good care of you. My existence in this village is no longer cared and I would only be a burden to you. Once again Naruto, good bye. I love you_: _I truly love you …_

Sasuke found difficulties in his breathing as he tried to fight himself from shedding any tears. "Let's go Sai. We're leaving this village forever. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

Within seconds they both disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**_Two months later._**

The rain had fall since two days ago without stopping. All activities in Konoha had gone a little slower but this was not the reason that could stop Kakashi from visiting the tomb monument of his best friend.

"Tell me Obito. Will he ever forgive me for what I did that I was once almost killed him?" Kakashi's mind was brought back to the incident that almost caused Naruto's life. The boy had done a thing that anyone would not have done by shielding Sasuke using his own body from Kakashi's Chidori attack that was meant for Sasuke. "Right now, I've been missing him very much."

"And I've been missing you very much too…." Came a very familiar voice answering the man's question.

Kakashi was a little bit startled but decided not to move. A familiar blonde boy then stood next to his side. The boy reached for his arm and pulled him closer. A chaste kiss made contact with Kakashi's left cheek.

"Naruto …" Kakashi whispered. He locked his gaze with the blonde who smiled in return. A while later their lips met in the most passionate way. They stayed in tight embrace for quite some time ignoring the cold falling rain or anybody who could have passed by any minute.

Quite a moment later they broke their kisses and stared at each other. Kakashi saw all the wishes that he was once hoped for were written all over the blonde's face.

Owari.

**

* * *

**

Thanx for reading till this level.

Ja ne


End file.
